


Hunting Ground

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Hunting Ground [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Former Police Officer Dean Winchester, Murder, Protective Dean Winchester, Serial Killers, Suspect!Dean, Thriller, police officer!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: When murders resembling those from a known serial killer start occurring in a sleepy little town, reader is called in to investigate. The prime suspect, Dean Winchester, is adamant that he’s innocent but reader isn’t so sure he hasn’t gone back to his old ways…





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The teaser is told from Dean's POV. The rest of the series is told from the reader's POV...

It was surprisingly hot for this time of year. Apparently that heatwave hit after all. The people in town were probably loving it, stalking the backyards of the few who had pools. Good, that meant less people going hiking around the house.

Alone was good when alone was what I wanted. No one to bother, no one to be forced to make small talk with. I got to pick dinner every night and watch what I wanted. I got to decide what to do and how long to do it or just fuck it and stay in bed all damn day.

But fuck…I wish someone were here right now. Sometimes I just wanted anyone at all. There was nothing  _wrong_  with being lonely. Except when you were alone for too long and now you’re terrified of what you’ll do when you do get someone. I don’t want to cling too much, don’t want to scare them off. I get all harsh and brash to protect myself and bam, I’m an asshole. 

“Game plan, let’s try to be nice,” I said. “You can remember how to do that, how to be normal.”

Probably not but it was worth a shot. 

Twelve hours later proved it’d definitely been worth a shot. It probably helped that the tired traveler wasn’t a local but I wasn’t going to complain about that. She’d been…fun. A little sweeter than expected once things got going but fun all the same. But she was loud. She had a pair of lungs on her that was for sure.

“Just the paper Dean?” asked the shopkeeper after I was in his store about twenty seconds, one last stop before heading home. Obviously just the paper or else I would put something else up on the counter.

“Nope that’s it,” I said with a forced smile. Ugh, I was definitely going back to once a week trips into town. I’d had my fill of human interaction for the foreseeable future.

“Did you hear?” asked the doofus Randy as he bust in through the doors. God that was such a stupid name. Might as well of named him Horny Fuckerton. No, don’t say that and just smile.

“Hear what?” the shopkeeper and I asked. The guy waved his hands like we didn’t know. I couldn’t keep the eye roll from happening but he was too excited to care.

“The motel. A young woman was murdered there last night apparently. Brutal stuff too,” he said. 

“Oh that’s awful! Was it anyone…” the shopkeeper asked. If it was someone local why the fuck would they be staying in that shit-stain on the earth of a motel.

“No, someone passing through. They said her name was Cindy. If anyone spoke to her the police would like to-”

“We get it, give a shout if you know something,” I said, my tolerance for the day dried up before I’d even had a chance to realize I’d started with any. I went past Randy and climbed into my truck, driving by the motel on my way home. Crime scene tape, county coroner van, all four officers in town standing around not having a clue what was going on…yup, definitely a murder. 

“Sorry Cindy. At least you were fun while it lasted.”

 

Barnes POV

“Was that Winchester just now?” asked Officer Barnes to his partner. “Driving by?”

“Sure was. He was the last known person to see the vic alive,” said Officer Fern. “Want to bring him in for questioning?”

“Hell yeah I want to bring him in. He’s our number one suspect,” said Barnes. “Not like he could ever stop.”

“What do you mean sir?” asked Fern, catching the glare on her partner’s face.

“Dean Winchester used to be a hot shot cop,” said Barnes, glancing around before turning to face over at her. “By the book, quick promotions, perfect little boy scout. Until he misstepped and everyone realized the truth. Too bad they didn’t have enough on him.”

“Truth about what?” asked Fern.

“Dean Winchester was, and continues to this day, to be suspected to be a serial killer. Let’s just hope he hasn’t found a new hunting ground.”


	2. Chapter 2

“ _If you like pina coladas, and gettin’ caught in the rain,_ ” you sang, bopping your head along as you drove down the deserted road. “ _If you’re not into yoga, if have half a brain,_ ” you said, turning the volume up louder.  _“If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes on the_  -shit!” you said, hitting the brakes as a group of deer ran out in front of you.

You took a deep breath as they stopped and stared at you, like what the fuck were you doing on  _their_  road. You honked the horn of your rental car and they took off into the woods. You saw a sign a little ways down that there was a deer crossing that made you scowl.

“You’re in the middle of fucking nowhere now, Y/N. Got to remember there’s moose and coyotes and shit out here,” you said, driving along the road again, tall trees on either side making you wonder why the Hell anyone would ever choose to come out here unless they were forced to against their will. God knew that was the only reason you were.

It was a great opportunity you were told, a stepping stone to move up the ladder more quickly. You’d practically sprinted up that fucking ladder already. You could use a moment to catch your breath if you were being honest.  _Technically_  this was completely within your job description and your capabilities.  _Technically_  you were also supposed to be on a plane headed to Hawaii for three weeks of relaxing but ya know, fucking serial killers fucking with your vacation plans. 

“Have to fucking murder that too don’t you asshole,” you muttered, rain starting to spit on your windshield. “Oh, if that isn’t fucking lovely and not some cute guy handing me alcohol with an umbrella in it.”

Clenching the steering wheel you reminded yourself to let it go and focus on the case. You spotted a sign, hoping that town was close so you could settle in and get a chance to look over your case files again.

_Hunting Ground - 57 Miles_

“With a name like that, no wonder a murderer moved into town,” you said, reaching for your cold cup of coffee. “Let’s just hope you’re not as smart as you think you are.”

 

“Oh! Hi!” said the bored out of her mind teenager when you walked into the small lobby. You glanced around at the filthy space and hid your shudder. You were definitely dousing your room in bleach.

“Hi. I need a room, not sure how long I’ll be here just yet,” you said, digging through your bag for your credit card.

“Sorry, we only take cash,” she said. Yup, sleeping in the car for the next few weeks sounded better than whatever disease you were picking up from your bed. “$50.”

“A night? That’s not too-”

“A week,” she said, you head tilting. “We haven’t had many guests lately so we dropped prices. On account of the murder.”

Maybe she shouldn’t be telling her guests that someone was killed her and they wouldn’t have a problem with retaining them. 

“Yeah, I heard about that,” you said, pulling out a hundred from your wallet and handing it over. She caught site of your badge and her eyes went wide. “I’m investigating the deaths around town. I may want to talk to you about the first victim, Cindy Parish.”

“I already talked to the cops,” she said, her cheeriness evaporating. “I told them everything I know.”

“Fine,” you said, digging your notepad from your bag. “You won’t mind telling me again then and I won’t say anything about the boy you have in that back office to the manager of this place who I suspect is your mother. How’s that sound?” you said, offering her a smile that was anything but sweet. She grabbed the door just behind her and closed it, absentmindedly fixing her shirt where it’d started to be unbuttoned by another pair of hands.

“She checked in around eight, went to Trapper’s, the local dive bar, for a drink and some food. She came back around eleven with a local, Dean Winchester, to screw is my guess. He left sometime in the middle of the night and she was found just after nine in the morning by my mom. It was…bad in there,” she said. You looked around again, realizing this seventeen year old was probably trying to run this place herself at the moment. You could try the softer approach with her.

“This guy, Dean Winchester, did you see him leave?” you asked but she shook her head.

“No. I mean…they were pretty loud. She was screaming a lot, nothing coherent. I thought they were just having sex but apparently he was killing her,” she said, shaking her head to erase the memory from her brain. “Can we stop please?”

“Sure, that’s all I need. Can you show me my room?” you asked, watching a smile on her face as she got to do something normal. She handed you the keys after guiding you outside and to the room farthest away from the one with yellow tape covering the door. Staying in the same place as your first victim wasn’t exactly where you wanted to be but at least it’d make getting to the crime scene easy.

There were two queen beds, a small TV and a beat up kitchenette but at least the bathroom was clean and there were only two weird stains on the floor. By the time you’d dragged in your bags and unpacked, you were starving. The clock said it was close to eight and after driving all day the last thing you wanted was to stare at bloody photos.

Well…there wouldn’t be any umbrella’s in the drinks but at least you knew a place to get one now. You slipped into a pair of heels but sighed. Even if they were nice and had proven to be lucky time and time again, they weren’t ideal. You never knew when you might have to chase after someone. Your hiking boots it was then. 

After three minutes of walking on the uneven sidewalk down main street you were glad for choosing to be sensible for once. Even so, you hadn’t expected to have the door held up for you by a guy in a trucker hat when you got to the bar. You thanked him but walked in to find an ocean of flannel before your eyes. You caught a few glances and you couldn’t stop the eyebrow raise from happening.

You went past and found a quiet spot at the end of the bar where you asked for a menu. There wasn’t much variety but you examined the menu like you’d forgotten how to read, hoping to catch the attention of the man sat a few seats down around the bend of the bar. But he didn’t pay you any attention. When you opened your mouth to ask him for a recommendation he stood, giving you a smile and slapping some money down, leaving before you could say a word.

“What can I get you?” asked the bartender. You ordered a burger and Jack & coke, grumbling to yourself. You’d finished it and were halfway done with your second by the time your food was ready. You ate a little too aggressively but he’d been right there. 

Dean Winchester, suspect number one. The only suspect in all of this. You knew why they’d assigned you to this case. You were just his type. A perfect temptation for the killer. Only word in a town this small would spread fast that you were a cop and there went your chance of luring him in.

At least the burger was good.

 

“Ugh,” you groaned, slapping away at your phone as the alarm started to go off. “No. Sleep more.”

About ten minutes later you finally dragged yourself out of bed, and into the shower, alarmed at how much hot water you had. Then again you were the only person staying there at the moment. You made a crappy cup of coffee as you walked over to your clothes, pulling on jeans and a flannel. You shoved your badge in your back pocket and your gun tucked into your pants. You were going to blend in like a local as long as possible in your opinion. Plus the excuse to get out of that black suit for once was a dream come true. 

You reviewed the case files once more while you sipped on your caffeine, letting yourself get your fix, occasionally munching on handfuls of the box of cheerios you’d packed. You weren’t the biggest fan of the reports by the Hunting Ground Police Department. Not that they weren’t good but they were assuming Dean Winchester was your killer. All signs pointed to him but you needed impartial eyes on this thing if you were going to be fully convinced that he’d done it.

Two hours later you were sitting in your car, rolling your eyes at the brick building in front of you. The whole Dean Winchester being uncooperative for follow ups was definitely not in your files. Maybe you’d try your own luck if it came to that.

“Lunch and then time to remember how to go hiking.”

 

You were sweating and panting by the time you got up to the cabin where the third victim was found. Why was it so fucking hot out? You thought the woods were supposed to be cooler or some shit. You took a long drink of water as you looked around. It was isolated up there, much more so than the motel. It made sense after all. The first vic the killer needed it, couldn’t wait to take them somewhere else. Cindy didn’t know it but she’d gotten off easy. The other two got half days in quiet cabins where a whole slew of skin crawling shit went down.

You breathed through your mouth as you bent through the tape and went inside. There was some dried blood in places but the boot print caught your eye. That wasn’t in the photos and hadn’t been noted as an exclusion by one of the officers. You squatted next to it and placed your own beside it. Definitely a male from the size. The tread wasn’t helpful as you hadn’t seen anyone in this town wear anything but boots but at least you had one more bit of information. Most of the evidence you’d already examined at the station and the lab reports definitely had come back negative for any DNA.

Walking around you saw the chair that had been used, the same MO as all the others. There were always copy cats but the one thing they’d never revealed to the public was the water bottle he left with the victim. The one in the room he’d trapped his victim in, allowing them a means of escape from the chair but nothing else, the water too much to resist. It sealed their fate every single time. That was when he really started his fucked up-

A gunshot rang out nearby and you drew your weapon, pointing at the door. A second one went off and you heard two mean holler about some poor animal they’d just killed. You relaxed and poked your head out the door, watching two men cut through some trees with a fox on their backs. 

You sighed and went back inside, looking over everything but not finding anything useful beyond what you already knew. Slipping your backpack on you headed back down the trail, heading back before the sun went down. You heard a fox whimper before darting out in front of you. It growled a little but you weren’t afraid. In fact you felt sorry for it as it whimpered again and took off in search of it’s friend. 

“Sorry buddy,” you said, walking a ways as the poor thing scrambled back and forth. “People suck, trust me I-”

You fell back on the ground, your bag taking most of the impact but you were on guard as you looked up and saw Dean Winchester towering over you.

“You should watch where you’re going,” he said, holding out a hand. You hesitated to take it and he rolled his eyes. You popped up on your own, watching his eyes wander over to the cabin and then back at you. “What are you doing out here?”

“None of your business,” you said, distancing yourself from him, all while keeping him in your sights. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

“You know that’s a crime scene right? I wouldn’t be fucking around in there if I were you,” he said.  _How the fuck did he know you’d been in there?_  Unless he was watching you of course…

“Well since I’m  _investigating_  this case, it’s probably a good idea if I check out the actual crime scene. How about you tell me what you’re doing up here,” you said, backing away from him. He nodded his head and relaxed his arms, giving you a dark smile.

“So you know all about me then, don’t you,” said Dean. He eyed you up and down but you kept your cool. He was big, bigger than you expected. If it came to it you could take him. It wouldn’t be a pretty fight though. “You’re looking at the wrong guy.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, Winchester,” you said, lifting your head and cocking your head in that ‘don’t mess with me’ way. “What are  _you_ doing up here?”

“Hiking,” said Dean. “Not much to do around here except go fucking hiking ya know.”

“You always go hiking with a shotgun?” you asked, nodding at the one slung over his shoulder. Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards you. You moved to the side but Dean did his best to make sure he shoved you as he went past. “Answer the question.”

“When a psychopath is on the loose, yeah, I walk around with some protection. Want to see my permit Ranger Rick?” he asked, spinning around. “Watch yourself Officer whatever.”

“Officer Y/N Y/L/N to you,” you said, reaching your hand behind your back, trying to worm your hand between your heavy bag and to get at your gun. “Pro tip, don’t threaten cops.”

“Pro tip,  _sweetheart_ ,” said Dean, walking in front of you and leaning down over you. “Don’t keep your gun somewhere you can’t get it in time. You’d be fucked if I was the asshole you’re looking for. Good thing I’m not.”

“I’d back up unless you want this to get messy, Dean,” you said, finally fishing your gun out as he backed away. 

“The more time you waste investigating me the more time he has to find his next victim,” said Dean, heading down the path away from you fast. 

“Don’t leave town Winchester,” you said, Dean giving you a wave with a angry smile before you saw him disappear into the trees.

You sighed as you looked at your gun in your hand and then all around. That could have been really fucking bad. He had a shot at you just then and didn’t take it. But the way he had looked at you…Dean Winchester was becoming more of a suspect every second in your mind. You knew he’d been the officer on the case previously but that was about it. It was time to learn what secrets that man was hiding before-

Someone was whistling. It was close but not close enough for you to tell where exactly they were. The ordinarily happy tune, apparently another fan of the pina colada song, shouldn’t have made goosebumps breakout over your hot and flush skin. Someone had to have been watching you from the way the hairs stood up on the back of your neck. You kept your gun out as you jogged down the path and in the direction of your car.

Getting back to town and out of Dean Winchester’s territory was suddenly the only thing on your mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader continues her investigation but thinks she may have lined herself up to be the killer’s next victim…

You were ready for a drink after your run in with Dean earlier. You were ready for five after reviewing the old case files. The original murders had been gruesome, not that yours weren’t, but Dean Winchester, the original officer assigned to the case two years ago, kept fucking  _meticulous_  records. It was apparent there was a shift after the sixth victim that someone else had started writing them. Dean’s were all business but detailed. Detailed to the point where you could have a clear vision of the scenes without even looking at the photos. He made no assumptions in them but provided notes on possible theories, jotting down something in the second one that it could have been connected to the first. All based on the water bottle. The sixth file though was all fingers pointed at Dean. It was easy to understand why. Dean’s DNA was at every crime scene but was it because he committed the acts or because he’d been investigating there? That stupid water bottle was what was throwing you. Why make a note if you were the killer yourself?

Then again, most killers like that were ego-maniacs and loved the attention. 

“Dinner and bed,” you said, shutting your last file around nine, done with thinking about murder and death for the day. Forty minutes later as you chewed on a fry and popped the last bit of your sandwich in your mouth, you couldn’t help but wander your eyes over to the man drinking at the other end of the bar. Green eyes were staring back and you grumbled for not being more subtle. You glanced down and turned away but you felt him looming behind you not long after, sliding into the empty seat beside you.

“Evening sheriff,” said Dean, waving his finger for a refill. As he got it, you slid your plate and drink over a spot, pushing yourself over to the next stool. Dean let out a little laugh but didn’t move again. “Right, you’re scared of me. Forgot about that.”

“I’m not scared of you,” you said facing him. Dean raised an eyebrow but you made your features hard. Maybe you were a little intimidated but dealing with bad people was kind of in your job description and had never bothered you before. Dean though…he bothered you for another reason that you really fucking hated. You knew he was attractive, ridiculously attractive, from you files. The fact that you felt an  _actual_  attraction to him in the flesh was downright terrifying. 

“Cute. I almost  _totally_  believed that,” said Dean, taking a swig from his glass. He kept his eyes on it, swirling it around, clinking the ice along the sides. “I wasn’t kidding earlier. I’m not your guy.”

“I almost  _totally_  believed that,” you said, tilting your head and flashing a wink at him before going a little wide eyed. Dean seemed amused at your misstep as you turned away from him. You don’t do your flirty wink thing when you’re working a case. Especially to a likely serial killer. “I’m calling it a night Dean. Do me a favor and don’t murder anybody babe,” you said, patting him on the back as you went past.

“You are toying with a dangerous line by pulling shit like that, Y/N. You really want this guy to go after you?” he asked. You crossed your arms and stared him down. Dean practically growled when he saw how you looked at him. “Fuck you.”

“Always lovely chatting with you Dean,” you said, leaving before he could say another word.

When you were laying in bed, staring at the ceiling you were pissed because he had a point. There was skirting the line and then there was flipping it off as you jumped over it. You didn’t like how cocky he was or flirty he was or how he just looked at you like he wanted you. He was a goddamn murder suspect and you flirted back. Albeit it was an alcohol fueled error but you had to keep your mouth shut and game mode on. If Dean was your guy, you’d certainly given him plenty reason to come after you. 

The next morning you explored the town, speaking with a few people but mostly trying to get a feel for how things worked around there. You never brought up his name but every single person asked when you were going to arrest Dean. Not if you would, but  _when_  you would. Some thought it was obvious once word got out that about the original murders. Others were disappointed that he tricked them. Everyone knew he was an ex cop but they thought he’d decided to call it quits early for a more laid back life, not because he was forced out. 

No matter where you went you got the same story. Dean was a nice guy if you left him alone for the most part. Lately he’d been drinking at Trapper’s most nights, mostly since the murders began. He kept to himself but was friendly to those who were kind back. Fucking hated people hunting or hiking around his house though. When he wanted his privacy, he wanted privacy. Extremely easy on the eyes and the few women in town he’d been with said he knew how to treat a woman right, even if he wasn’t one for a relationship.

You’d guessed all of that from the files you’d reviewed and the eyes thing…you already knew that man was hot. Apparently he could pull off flannel differently than the other men in town from what they said. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t understand where they were coming from.

“Case you idiot,” you said to yourself, hopping in your car late that afternoon. “No daydreaming of big, strong arms and soft hair and…we’re doing a really shitty job of keeping this professional Y/N.” 

By the time you’d driven to the second cabin you were glad you wouldn’t have to hike more than five minutes to get there. You were hungry and your feet hurt a bit from the few hours hike the day before. But this one was even more remote and you felt uncomfortable the second you got out of your car on the side of the road. You moved quicker today, taking photos and walking the grounds as best you could when the clouds started to roll in and the sky darkened. You looked around the cabin one last time. The layout was different but the chair, blood, bootprints was all the same. After the first victim at the motel the killer had decided on privacy. The local department was doing their best to monitor all of the cabins in the area but their jurisdiction was a hundred miles or so. Two officers on patrol duty all day, one to watch the town during the day and the other to watch at night. It was no wonder they’d called you in. They didn’t have the time, manpower or even the training to deal with something like this.

“Shit,” you said as you heard the thunder crack over head and rain start to pour. You threw your hood up and zipped up your rain jacket, hoping it was as water proof as advertised. After locking the cabin back up, you started jogging down the hill towards the side of the road where your car was but you spotted someone way off. Dean’s height and Dean’s build but with their jacket on and hood up you couldn’t be positive. But they whistled just so over the noise and you decided you weren’t going to risk it. You turned the opposite direction and went the long way around, approaching your car from a few hundred feet down the road instead. You saw no one around but with towering trees on either side of the road, especially with the sharp bend right there, someone could certainly be hiding out. 

Your only thought was to get in the car and back around other people asap. You pulled your keys out and had the door open, already moving to slid in when you realized what seemed off. The car was…lower. By a few inches it seemed. Stepping back you had to remind yourself not to panic.

“Fucking shit,” you said, pulling your gun out as you spotted two slashed tires, two more on the other side you were sure of. You spun around, trying to put your back to the disabled vehicle but there were too many angles to cover by yourself and the pouring rain and dark sky weren’t helping. You stepped into the middle of the road to get a better view, wondering if you’d be lucky enough to jog the few miles back to town without running into your killer in his territory. You spun around to check your backside one last time before you were going to run for it.

Just in time to see a truck hitting the brakes as it came barreling towards you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets some alone time with Dean…

You jumped and rolled to the side of the road, just barely missing getting hit as you heard the tires screech. Your palms felt cut up from the pavement and you were sure you’d ripped some good gashes in your jeans from the way your knees felt. But your gun had fallen and you were scrambling as you heard a door open.

“What the fuck are you doing standing in the middle of the road you idiot!” you heard Dean shout at you. You spotted your gun a few feet away, kicking your feet to get you over there and your hands on it. It burned to bend your damaged hands around the grip but a little pain versus a whole lot was worth it. 

You spun onto your back, pointing your gun up when Dean was only a few feet away, his hands flying up.

“Don’t fucking shoot me for you being the dumbest cop to ever exist,” he said. You managed to get to your feet as Dean backed up and dropped his hands. He headed back for his truck but stopped as he spotted your tires. “When did that happen.”

“I don’t know. What a coincidence for you to show up just now though,” you said. Dean was steaming and his fists shook, from the cold rain possibly but more likely because he hadn’t been able to catch you off guard.

“Get in the truck. Now,” he said. You laughed and kept your aim on him. The second vic’s car had slashed tires. You weren’t about to fall for his trap. “Get in the fucking truck, Y/N.”

“No thanks,” you said, opening your mouth but watching him take a step forward despite your willingness to shoot if need be.

“It’s almost pitch black. It’s cold, storming, you’re hurt and there’s a serial killer on the loose who looks like he wants you next so get in the goddamn truck, Y/N, before that happens,” said Dean. His chest was heaving, rain soaking his face but he kept his eyes on you. For a moment you thought you saw a trickle of fear in those eyes but you couldn’t be certain. “Come on, we don’t have all day.”

“Cuff yourself,” you said, digging around in your coat pocket and tossing him a pair of zip ties. “Cuff yourself to the wheel and I’ll get in the truck. You drive us back to town. Got it?”

“I am not-”

“Cuff yourself or I will take your vehicle, arrest you for interfering with a murder investigation and cuff you myself,” you said. Dean shuddered and shut his eyes. “Make a choice. Now.”

“Argh, get in the fucking truck,” he said, waving you over. You kept your gun trained on him as he got in the driver’s side, watching through the passenger door. He pulled his right wrist taught against the wheel, pulling a little tighter when you didn’t move. “I did what you said, now come on.”

“The left one Winchester,” you said, tossing him another pair. He cursed but wrapped that one around, pulling it tight with his teeth. When you were sure he wasn’t getting out you climbed in and put the truck in drive. Dean took off without being told. Your heart started to relax a little now that you were slightly safer.

“Y/N, I don’t want to tell you how to do your job-”

“Then don’t,” you said. You picked up your gun from your lap. “Do I have to keep this on you or are you going to behave?” Dean was silent. “Hey. Are you going to behave or not?”

“I’ll behave,” he spat out. It was obvious he hated not having control in the situation but he had to live with that. 

“Good,” you said, setting your gun back down. Dean started to slow as you saw a fallen tree across the road. You picked the gun up and he groaned.

“I suppose you think  _I made_  the wind knock that dead tree over, huh?” he asked, stopping a short ways from it.

“Get me to town, Winchester,” you said. He turned his head but even in the dim light you could see the cocky smile there.

“Well if you’d be so kind to  _untie me_ , I could-”

“Not happening babe,” you said. He rolled his eyes and thought for a minute, looking around.

“Put it in reverse. We can try the service road a ways back. It’ll take longer,” said Dean. You wondered if this was still part of his trap but he unclenched his hands from the wheel, looking over to you with an irritated eyes. “I’m helpless right now so the faster you put this thing in reverse, the faster I get you back, alright sweetheart?”

“I’m not your  _sweetheart_ ,” you said, shifting the truck so he could slowly backup a hundred feet or so. 

“I’m not your  _babe_  you cocky asshole,” said Dean, pressing on the brakes. “Drive.”

“I’m sorry.  _My cocky asshole self_  didn’t catch that,” you said. Dean growled and you sighed. You put it in drive for him as he turned down a small dirt road. You were quiet as the two of you went slowly over the uneven surface, Dean concentrating hard to keep you on the dangerous path.

“Sorry for the names,” he said quietly after a few minutes. You turned in your seat, seeing as he struggled to keep the truck steady. “You bother me is all.”

“Serial killers bother me Dean,” you said. 

“Well at least we agree on one thing,” said Dean. You shook your head and he let out a sigh. “Listen, you seem like a smart cop. Checking out the scenes yourself, talking to people around town. You’re doing your own investigation and not just taking the easy way and pinning it all on me. But every second you look at me, that’s a second more he has.”

“If you aren’t my guy then why have you been following me?” you asked. Dean shut his mouth into a tight line. “Maybe if you would say more than I should stop looking into you, I might actually start to listen.”

“I’m…worried,” said Dean. “Someone needs to look out for you.”

“You aren’t a police officer anymore Dean. Besides, that’s fucking creepy,” you said. The truck hit a pot hole that made you slam your hands against the dash to stop from smacking your head. Dean wasn’t so lucky and you heard the smack of his forehead hitting the wheel. He hissed but raised it up, continuing to drive on. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said. “You?”

“Yeah,” you said, wincing as you felt your hands burn again.

“Your gun fell into the foot well. You should probably pick it up in case you decide you want to shoot me again,” he said. There was more to the normal edge in his voice when he spoke. Almost like he was teasing you. You bent down and got the gun but put it in your holster for safe keeping. “I must be winning you over.”

“You’re kind of at my mercy Winchester,” you said, giving him a smirk.

“Ordinarily I’m a fan of being tied up by a pretty woman but this is actually starting to hurt,” he said, your eyes wandering down to his cut up wrists. “I won’t-”

“Look at it from my perspective and you’d understand why they have to stay on,” you said. “I’ll buy you a box of bandages alright?”

“Just forget it,” he said. Dean made no other attempts at conversation but you felt more at ease with him. By the time you got off the service road you were on the other side of town, turning around to head back in.

“Why are you worried about me?” you asked. Dean shrugged and you poked him in the arm. “You want to get off my radar, talk to me, Dean.”

“You already know. You’re his type. The right age range and looks and that’s the whole reason you were sent. Draw him out in the open, right?” asked Dean. “I mean it’s kind of obvious at this point he’s going to come after you the second you’re out there and isolated again.”

“See, everything you just said makes perfect sense if you were the killer because I asked why  _you_  were worried about me. Getting caught isn’t a good enough answer Dean,” you said.

“I investigated the guy for a year and have spent the past one trying to forget it all. Sorry but I don’t want to see any more women slaughtered because of him,” said Dean. You could buy that but Dean was hiding  _something_. He looked at you still in that same way he did in the woods, at the bar. He wanted you and buying your trust was probably his overall goal.

“How come you never caught him?” you asked when Dean pulled up in front of the motel. 

“I could have hurt you on that road,” he said, suddenly looking dangerous, even in the well lit area, hands still bound. “I’ve had so many fucking chances to hurt you if I wanted. Why don’t you think about why I haven’t and you’ll finally get it through that thick skull of yours that  _it’s not me_.”

“Don’t leave town,” you told him as you climbed out, walking around to the driver side. You flung open the door and pulled a small switchblade from your back pocket. “Try anything and this goes in you, understand?”

“You must be fun on dates, sweetheart,” he said before nodding. You reached over and cut his right hand free then the left, Dean rubbing them and wincing, running one of his palms against his head. You slammed the door shut and walked away, Dean tearing out of there before you’d even reached your door.

“Annoying, weirdo, little…” you grumbled as you got inside, taking a second to settle down after the excitement for the evening. You ordered your burger to go that night, running down the street and back fast, more curious than ever to review what happened that made Dean the prime suspect between the fifth and sixth victims. The files had nothing though, nothing at all to indicate what went down. 

After breakfast and sending in a status report to your boss, you decided it was time to head over to Dean’s and ask him yourself. 

“Fucking Hell,” you said, remembering you didn’t have a car anymore. You threw on your backpack and hiking shoes, your gun ready to go at a moment’s notice. Dean was the last house in town, not too terribly far from the motel but it wasn’t in the suburb area and it was two miles from another person. At least your hiking boots were getting broken in. 

Dean had a long, long stone dirt drive you walked up, surprised to see the nice cabin tucked into the trees on a bit of flat land, his truck parked near a shed. There wasn’t much in the way of grass but the yard was clean, the edge of the house mulched with some pretty shrubs along it, a few spots of flowers around. It wasn’t large but it was well kept and you were more than a little impressed considering your interactions with Dean.

You braced your self when you knocked at his door, taking a step back and a hand on your gun just in case. You heard him shuffle around inside for a minute before the door opened.

“What…oh,” he said, looking down at you. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to ask you…” you said, eyes wandering inside and to a wall farther back. You smiled. That was goddamn blood on his fucking wall and he was hiding half his body behind that door. What the Hell did he get up to last night?

“Y/N?” he asked, your eyes darting back to his, curious.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing after last night,” you said, spinning around. “Sorry to bother you.”

“I’m okay. Uh, thanks I guess,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Are you-”

“Sorry, I got to take this,” you said, your phone ringing. Dean nodded and you walked away, hearing his door shut as you started walking towards the drive. “Hello Officer Barnes?”

“Y/N? Where are you?” asked the local officer. You told him and you heard a car in the distance speed up the drive. You saw it climb up the hill not a full minute later, the officer waving you in. 

“What’s going on?” you asked, the two of you backing up and onto the road, headed out of town, right on the tail of the other patrol car. “No.”

“There was another murder sometime last night, possibly this morning,” said the officer. 

“Fuck,” you said, realizing just what direction you were headed in. The same one Dean came from the night before. The blood on the wall in his house…

He had no reason to go after you if he already had someone in his clutches.

At least he hadn’t had a reason. You had a pretty damn good feeling that you were next on the list.

Just fucking perfect.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds out more about Dean and his past…

“You sure you don’t want backup?” asked Officer Fern, stopping at the side of the road. 

“We still don’t have proof that it’s Dean doing this. One more murder doesn’t prove or disprove anything,” you said. “I never got to speak to him earlier today so that’s still my number one priority.”

“But he probably did it,” said the officer. “You said you saw blood in his house.”

“Yeah and if it is him, I don’t want to tip him off. If I need backup, I’ll call in. Leave the initial report at my motel room,” you said, slipping out of the car. You heard her drive off and you sighed. It was always worse to have to see the scene fresh. Every detail was the same. Isolated cabin, water bottle, the blood. This woman was someone who’s car had broken down about fifty miles away. She was probably happy to have gotten into that psycho’s car and not have to walk all that way to town.

This time when you knocked on Dean’s door, he opened quickly and all the way.

“I heard what happened. You know if you had just listened to me-”

“I need you to calm down and let me inside,” you said. Dean waved you in, ever so aware of your hand ready to go on your gun. You went over to the wall, clean now and spun around. Dean had his arms crossed but held up his hand, showing his wrists.

“The cut opened up earlier when I was changing the bandages and tripped on that rug you’re standing on because  _someone_  doesn’t trust me and decided to tie me up when I was  _saving her ass_  last night,” said Dean. A plausible story but there were too many iffy things going on around there lately.

“Let me guess, you wiped that down with something that I can’t test for blood now, didn’t you?” you asked. Dean squinted his eyes but you simply held your ground.

“Why are you here Y/N because we both know you don’t give two shits about me,” said Dean. You took a step towards him, nodding for him to sit down but he wasn’t biting.

“Sixth victim. You didn’t work the case and that’s when we both know you became a suspect. I want to know what was different,” you said. Dean took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. “Talk to me bud.”

“I  _knew_  the sixth victim, alright,” said Dean. Shit, that one had been the worst of all. Dean steeled himself and took another breath. “She was my partner. A rookie. Jo was her name.”

“I’m sorry,” you said. From the look on his face, if he was the killer, he felt pretty shitty about what he’d done to her at least.

“We were getting close, we must have been because she was fine and then the next day she was…the killer…Jo had a picture of the newbies in the department. There were eight of us, four sets of partners. Jo had the picture in her apartment. That one over there,” said Dean, nodding to the hall. You took a few steps down, one eye still on Dean. There were eight officers, some looking straight out of the academy, some a little bit older like Dean. He looked happy.

“The picture, that’s the one they found near the body?” you asked, remembering it from the the files. Dean nodded.

“Well, they only left the bit with us two so everybody started looking at me,” said Dean. “I mean, I hadn’t caught him and people started wondering how the guy kept getting away and suddenly  _everyone_ , my friends, people I thought were family, were saying I did those things. I could never hurt those woman like that. I could never hurt Jo. I should have protected her.”

“Were you two…” you asked, stepping back into the main room with him. He shook his head.

“She was just a good friend and I let her down. Do you get why I don’t want to see something happen to you?” asked Dean. “This guy came back here to taunt me all over again but I can’t do jackshit apart from try to protect you. I’m not letting that happen to someone again.”

“Dean, I am sorry for what happened to your friend. I truly am. But the killer doing this to fuck with you…doesn’t that sound  _a little_ _ridiculous_?” you said. The way he looked at you made it very clear he didn’t think that at all.

“Arrest me or get the fuck out of my house and find this guy!” he shouted. He took a step forward and then another towards you and that was more than enough reason to draw your weapon.

“Dean stop!” you shouted, his hand catching your wrist before your gun was up, squeezing it hard so you dropped it. You went to knee him but Dean shoved you down to the ground, arms pinned behind your back as he put all his weight on you. “Let me go!”

“ _Do not_   _draw a weapon on me for being pissed off_.  _I am not your suspect_ ,” said Dean. You squirmed but his hold was too good and you shouted. “Go ahead, no one would hear you anyways.”

“Stop it,” you said, Dean shifting his weight and flipping you onto your back, arms pinned above your head. You struggled but he knew exactly how to hold you down without giving you an inch. Your eyes found his hard ones staring back, that want still in them and you looked away. “If you’re gonna do it, just fucking do it!”

“The only thing I want you to do is calm down and not shoot me,” said Dean. “I’m not going to do anything to you. Take a second and when you relax, I’ll let you go, okay?”

“Let me go now,” you said, hating how the tiniest of whines came through. You couldn’t be weak, not right now. You had to-

Dean rolled off of you, scooting over to give you space as you sat up and grabbed your gun from nearby. You aimed it at him but he didn’t even look like he could be angry anymore. 

“Tell me the truth right fucking now. Are you doing this?” you asked. 

“No, Y/N. I’m not your killer. I just want to catch this guy,” he said.

“Why do you look at me like that? Why do you follow me?” you asked. Dean shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the cabinet behind him. It took him a moment to open them and find their way back to you.

“Because…I’m…attracted to you. I think you’re pretty and kind of a badass. A stubborn badass but still…you’re a good cop. You felt bad about doing what you did last night even though all I got was a few scrapes and one little bump to the head. You’re a good person from what I can tell. I want to protect you. All of that sounds like I’m definitely your serial killer, I know. I would have tried to take you home, buy you a drink that night I saw you at Trapper’s but you looked tired and I didn’t want to bother you. Hoped maybe I could try again the next. When I found out you were a cop, I knew you’d never in a million years trust a word out of my mouth,” said Dean.

“You know I can’t trust you, Dean. It’s too risky,” you said.

“Tell that to your gun,” he said, your gaze traveling down to see you had it aimed at the ground now, not him. “At least part of you knows I’m telling the truth.”

“Cooperate with the investigation and keep a cool head for me, please,” you said, standing up. Dean stayed in place, trying to keep you from drawing your gun on him again. “I’m not jumping to any conclusions.”

“That’s why I trust you,” said Dean. “I’d already be arrested if you took the easy way and blamed it on me.”

“I am not afraid of doing things the hard way babe,” you said. He smiled a little.

“Sorry for grabbing you like that,” he said. 

“Unless you’ve got permission, I wouldn’t pounce on me like that again,” you said, waving your gun. “I’m a little wound up if you haven’t noticed.”

“Be sure to let me know when I get permission, sweetheart,” said Dean with a wink.

“Such a fucking flirt,” you muttered, turning to head out.

“Like you don’t do it back,” he scoffed, chuckling a little. 

“Goodnight Dean. Be careful tonight,” you said, opening up his door. You immediately heard him scramble to his feet behind you.

“It’s already night?” he said, standing a few feet away, looking out the window. “Let me drive you back to town.”

“Dean, it’s not that far of a walk,” you said.

“A woman was brutally murdered. You’re probably next on the list. I’m going to have to insist on this, Y/N. Cuff me again if it makes you feel safer,” said Dean, holding up his hands. You looked out the open door into the dark. 

“Fine,” you said, waving him over. You didn’t have your gun on him but once you were in the truck you cuffed him again. Dean winched pretty good as you slipped them on over his bandages but didn’t protest. After he was down the hill and driving along the road you muttered to yourself and cut him loose.

“What’d you do that for?” he asked, glancing over to where you sighed.

“I’m not saying I believe you’re free and clear. I’m just saying you’ve had more than a few chances to fuck me over if you wanted to. You had me back there. I don’t think…” you trailed off. You couldn’t discount him as a suspect yet but he was either innocent or really biding his time with this thing.

“You’re still in charge,” he said, his voice a little softer than earlier. Your stomach grumbled as you hit the edge of town and Dean laughed. “Hungry?”

“A little,” you said. “You can drop me off at the motel again. I got to review my files tonight so I’m probably going to grab food to go.”

“Oh, okay,” he said. He was quiet as he drove, stopping outside the motel when you had a thought. If he was with you, it would give him an alibi if something else happened that night…

“Do you want to get dinner with me? Ya know, I can keep an eye on you and everything?” you asked.

“Sure,” he said.

“Let me just use the bathroom fast,” you said. You hopped out of his truck and into your room. You heard the door crack while you were washing up and not ten seconds later Dean’s truck was taking off. You burst out into the room but sighed.

He stole your goddamn files.

“I was almost believed you too Dean.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head as reader finds out if Dean is her killer or not…

The local police were off to go confiscate your files back from Dean the next morning while you went out to explore a hunch. You thought the first victim being killed at the motel was because the killer couldn’t contain themselves. A map of the area gave a different answer. The pinpricks of the the cabins were very suspiciously starting to spell out something. Whether it was Dean being cocky or someone else setting him up, you had an idea at the very least of what area the next cabin would be in.

“Oh, how I missed you piece of crap,” you said after getting your car back with new tires. You hadn’t minded the walking but having a fast means of escape was always a plus. The local police were aware of your plan for the day but even so, you were on your own out there.

It was around two by the time you’d gotten to the last cabin to check. The others were a bust, nothing out of the ordinary there. When you saw Dean’s truck by the side of the road you smiled sadly.

You’d really been hoping he wasn’t going to be the bad guy.

You didn’t even get up the path to the cabin before you heard someone behind you. One arm wrapped around you as the other came over your mouth, your gun cut off from your grasp.

“Y/N, quiet!” Dean whispered in your ear. “Listen to-”

He fell over when you kicked him in the groin. Even in his pain he reached out for your ankle. You shook him off and hit him again, reaching for your phone to call for backup but finding it missing. You spun around and saw it lying on the ground, cracked and broken. 

“Shit,” you said as it wouldn’t turn on. Dean started to get up but you gave him a solid hit to the face, giving you enough time to take off and run back to your car. 

You were so focused on getting out of there it never occurred to you that you should have tied Dean up. A pair of strong hands grabbed at you again, forceful and painful this time. You felt one move away and smack your head against the side of the tree, making you slump down. You tried to go for your gun but you felt it be ripped away, just as you received another impact that put you down for good. 

 

“Ow,” you groaned, waking up in a chair. You glanced around, trying to get your bearings when you saw a man in front of you. 

“Hello Y/N,” he said, smiling at you. “I bet you’re surprised to see me here.”

“Well I guess Dean can tell me ‘I told you so’ the next time I see him,” you said, shifting in your seat. You could get out of the ropes around your wrists with some time but you were going to have to wait to be alone for that. “Any chance you want to let me go and tell me who you are?”

“You know, all those other women asked me to let them go too. Why do you think you’re any different?” he said, leaning against a wall, looking over you in a way you’d have nightmares about for a long time.

“My charming personality?” you asked, tilting your head, giving him a cocky smile he enjoyed.

“You’ve been hanging out with Dean. I’m pretty sure he likes you,” said the man, taking a step over to you. “I think you like him too, am I right?”

“Oh yeah, me and Dean are besties,” you said, recalling how you’d beaten him up when he’d only been trying to protect you.

“I did this because, Dean and I, we’re one in the same. Both lonely, both just looking for someone. But none of you stupid women ever go for me. I’m not handsome like him. I get it. But Dean, he has potential. I’m just trying to get him to understand that. I thought for sure he would have seen it after Jo but-”

“Hold up. You’re saying you want Dean to be your serial killer prodigy?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

“If you want to put it that way, yes, that’s what I want. But he’s testing my patience. I mean, I found him after all those months, all the way out here. I even made the one at the motel the girl he’d been with that night. He’s just not getting it and I’m getting sick of his shit,” said the man, kneeling down in front of you.

“Wow. You are a  _whole_   _other level_  of nutjob buddy,” you said, earning a glare from him. “I might not know Dean that well but he is not like you  _at all_.”

“I’m scared that you’re right about that. I thought maybe if I took you…he likes you. He doesn’t need you though, he needs me-”

“And you need a trip to the looney bin,” you said. “How about you make this simple. Let me go, I take you in and you can have all the imaginary friends you want in your cell.”

“You’re sassy. I haven’t had a sassy one yet,” he said, standing up. He patted your head and you winced as he hit the cut there. He turned and walked away out the door before popping back a second later. He sat the water bottle down and you growled. “I’m going to guess you already know what’s in there then. I’ll be back soon.”

He shut the door and you heard him lock up, leaving you alone in the empty room. About ten minutes and some rope burn later you were free, walking around, inspecting the door. No way in Hell would you ever drink out of that bottle. The door was solid. Maybe if you had an axe you could cut it down but that wasn’t happening. You spun around to inspect the boarded up window. If it’d been on the inside, you could have dug the nails out possibly but you had no access to the exterior. The ceiling wasn’t sheetrock like you’d hoped but instead was solid wood planks. 

“Fuck,” you said, sitting down in your chair. Maybe you didn’t have a way out but you did have something to fight back with. You stood and picked up the solid chair, doing your best to raise it overhead and slam it against the ground. It took a few tries but eventually it splintered and you had a nice, sharp stick to go at him when he got back. 

All you had to do now was wait.

Waiting as it turned out though was fucking boring. You started mentally examining the room, figuring out what to put in your report, imagining that the layout of this cabin was likely similar to the others. You’d want to go left down the hall and not right as that’d be a dead end. It was unlikely that he’d been stupid enough to take you into the cabin you’d been heading up to but if you were lucky you’d only be a half mile from the road.

The sound of footsteps outside the door made you duck to the side. You hadn’t expected him back this fast. The lock was undone and clicked into place, the door handle turning and slowly opening. The second you saw a hand step into view you pounced.

You drove your arm forward, hoping to plunge it into your killer. A hand caught your wrist when you were in an inch away from hitting your mark. But they were too focused on not being stabbed that they stumbled back with you right on top. You had enough leverage now to push down and do the job but the wide green eyes staring back made you hesitate.

“Don’t stab me ya little…” said Dean. Your pants mixed with his as he released you. You moved off him and he sat up, digging behind his back and pulling out a gun. You recognized it as he handed it over. “It was on the counter in the kitchen. Figured you wanted it back.”

“Are you working with him?” you asked, getting to your feet. Dean ran his hands over his face as he gave you probably the best bitch face of his life. “Just one more question. Why’d you steal-”

“I wanted to know the progress on the case. I came to the same conclusion as you about the cabins after looking at the files. Arrest me for stealing them if you want. I don’t know how many times I have to say it, Y/N,” said Dean, standing up. “I-”

“You’re not my guy,” you said. “A little bit of a law skirter but not a psychopath.”

“You don’t have any idea how it feels to have someone believe me after all this time,” he said, walking towards the exit.

“Leave first, talk later,” you said, brushing past him. “The one with the gun is in front too babe.”

“After you sweetheart,” said Dean, hot on your tail as you quickly left. Dean’s hand was on the small of your back once outside, guiding you down a path you wouldn’t have chosen on your own but realizing there was a lot of cover to get away unseen. Dean started pushing you in another direction and you followed, eventually finding his dark colored truck hidden away. In a minute’s time you were on the road, releasing a deep breath. “You alright? You’re hurt.”

“Sorry for beating the shit out of you,” you said, spotting the red raw scrape on Dean’s cheek. He shrugged but smiled.

“We’re good. Please don’t do it again though. Not sure I could survive another one of your ass kickings,” he said, reaching over a hand and wiping away a piece of hair. “You got a first aid kit at your motel? We should really clean that up.”

“Let’s stop there so I can write up a report of what this guy looks like,” you said. Dean nodded and sped back to town, coming with you in your room as you you went to the bathroom to look yourself over. 

“Your files are in my truck. Want me to bring them in?” he asked from the other side of the door. 

“Yeah, I’m going to clean this up,” you said, dabbing a towel and wiping some dried blood from your cheek. “I’ll clean up your cheek in a minute.”

“I’m a big boy, I can do it,” he said, a smile in his voice.

“Dean…” you said.

“Alright, you win,” he said. “I’ll be out here.”

You winced as your fingers ran over the fresh gash, listening to Dean move the boxes inside before it went quiet. Maybe he’d see something you didn’t about where this guy would be hiding out. You washed your hands and put some alcohol over the cut, sticking a bandaid over it for the time being. Your cheek was a little red but you couldn’t do much about that.

“Dean, maybe we should…” you said, stepping out to the room to see him nowhere in sight. You opened the door and walked outside, Dean’s truck still parked out front. You wandered around the back, no sign of him apart from a broken taillight you didn’t remember being there and a tiny drop of blood on the back door. “Shit.”

You pulled out your phone to call the locals but no one answered. You tried again but nothing. You went to Officer Barnes’ cell, getting an answer that time thankfully.

“Where the Hell are you guys!” you yelled, opening Dean’s driver side door, fishing around until you found a spare key in the overhead visor.

“There was a fifth victim, way up north. We’re about seventy, eighty miles out. Is there a situation?” he asked.

“Yeah there’s a  _fucking_  situation. The killer is in town and I’m pretty sure he just kidnapped Dean Winchester after I got away from him earlier. We need backup here. Now,” you said. You heard him shout at the other officers. This was exactly what he’d wanted. Everyone out of town so there was no one to stop him. 

“Officer Y/L/N, do not-”

“I’m going to Dean Winchester’s and praying to God he isn’t dead yet,” you said. “Tell my boss he can reprimand me later.”

You hung up before he tried to talk you out of it and climbed into Dean’s truck, gunning it back onto the road. You didn’t care about being subtle or quiet or that shit was about to go down. You weren’t going to abandon Dean, not after everyone else had.

It took no time at all to pull up to his house and approach the open front door, gun drawn. Dean was in full view in what looked like one of his kitchen chairs, a little out of it and sporting another swollen cheek but otherwise okay. He spotted you and shook his head, mouthing for you to go.

You shook yours back and gave him a fast smile. Dean glanced to the side and you heard footsteps as the killer came into view. You stepped inside, surprised to see the man looking rather pleased with the situation.

“Told you your incentive would be along any minute,” said the man, patting Dean’s head. Dean snapped at him as you barked at them both.

“On your knees asshole,” you said. He simply smiled and looked over to the clock on Dean’s wall. “Knees. Now.”

“Oh, someone’s getting on their knees but it ain’t me, Y/N,” he said. You took a step forward and glanced quickly to Dean who didn’t understand either. “I’m thinking the excitement is keeping you from feeling it but why don’t you take a second to collect yourself for my sake.”

“I said…” you said, shaking your head. Oh fuck no. You tried to keep your arms up but the gun in your hands suddenly felt too heavy and sitting down was a much better option. Dean’s eyes went wide as you tried to stay on your feet, the gun taken from your grasp with barely any effort at all.

“Sorry for the drugging. Figured you’d get out and lead me right to Dean. Couldn’t risk you being a little firecracker and saving the day,” he said, pulling your arms behind your back. 

“Let him go,” you said, holding up your head, looking to Dean to see if he had a plan. He only looked on in horror, probably thinking this was his fault.

“Alright,” said the killer when you were restrained, even if running or even walking weren’t options for you at the moment. “It’s simple guys. Dean, you’re going to confess and come with me,” he said. “Y/N, you’re going to come with me if Dean doesn’t.”

“You’re going to kill her either way,” said Dean, giving him a dark smile. “You could work on your incentives dickhead.”

“You need to stop being such a…why couldn’t you see your potential Dean? We could have been such a good team, be there for each other,” he said, putting his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“You are really fucking nuts, you know that?” said Dean, earning himself a blow to the face.

“I wanted a friend. If you won’t be it, then she’ll do,” he said, looking down at you.

“You’re out of your damn mind if you ever think-”

“I’m not asking. One of you is leaving here with me and the other goes free. Well free in the sense that you’ll be confessing. Now who is it going to be?” he said, looking between the two of you. 

“I know he’s innocent you scumbag,” you said. “We aren’t doing-”

You jumped when you heard the gun go off, Dean groaning and dropping his head.

“That looks nasty. Probably want to apply some pressure to that Dean,” said the killer, walking over and grabbing your arm.

“No! Put me down!” you shouted as he picked you up, nothing under his strong grip. Dean shouted again and you saw just how bad he was. He needed a hospital and fast.

“Y/N,” he grunted. “Don’t let this guy get away. Just do that for me, okay?”

“Bye Dean. Maybe Y/N will be a little more willing than you ever were,” said the killer, pulling you out the front door and over to Dean’s truck.

“I will never hurt people like that,” you said, finding yourself tossed in the back.

“Everyone has a breaking point, Y/N. Everyone,” he said, throwing a blanket over you and shutting the trunk.

You could only hope that he would screw up and you’d find a chance to get away. Or at the very least the police would find Dean before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s in a bad situation but she’s not giving up so easily…

You were in uncharted territory. The killer, you were pretty sure his name was Hank, he’d always disposed of his victims after about a day. You were getting more certain he wasn’t going to kill you after all. He honestly did want you to be his friend, partner, murder killing buddy…who knew what, but he was trying pretty hard to get you see things from his perspective.

“Alright crazy, let’s see how you do today,” you said, leaning against the wall. You were still pretty pissed about the whole shooting Dean, probably killing him thing. It’d been five days and no sign of Dean, no sign of anyone.

“Morning, Y/N,” said Hank coming into the room, smiling at you for staying on the other side like you were supposed to. “You look happy.”

“I have good reason to be,” you said with a shrug.

“Why’s that,” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Evidence. The fourth vic. But I assumed you already knew that,” you said, smiling wickedly.

“I don’t understand, Y/N,” he said, setting your breakfast down on the floor and taking a step inside.

“Well I mean, obviously we found Dean’s DNA but there was another unknown male. When they look at the security camera at the motel…I thought you’d have realized they’ll know it was you, not him,” you said, holding up your hands.

“The motel has no-”

“It didn’t but once there was a murder they kind of put them in,” you said. “Only a matter of time before they know it was you Hank.”

He left and came back about two minutes later, throwing a cooler in your room with what you suspected was a day’s worth of food.

“I’ll be back tonight,” he said, pulling the door shut and locking you in. You waited until you heard him drive off.

“Oh you are such a fucking idiot,” you said. You walked over to your mattress, pulling the broken spring out and wedging it in the lock, undoing it quickly. You knew the door was bolted on the other side but the hinges were older and with the right angle of the spring against the wood, you forced it to split. A few hard kicks later and another jab on the other hinges and you were out in a hall.

You made your way to the kitchen, gulping down the drug free water from the faucet. You found your shoes but your gun was missing, mostly likely on Hank. There was a map on the wall, about thirty miles from town if you were guessing. Two minutes later after filling up some water bottles and tossing a box of cereal in a bag, you were gone.

 

You’d walked all day and night before finally making it back to Hunting Ground. Your first stop probably should have been the police station but Dean’s house was closest and you had to know what happened to him. The house was dark and quiet as you approached it, no lights on from what you could tell. You knocked anyways, planning on stealing some water if no one answered.

“What do you…” asked Dean, looking overhead before back down at you. “Fuck, you just don’t give up, sweetheart,” he said, wrapping his arms around you, wincing some.

“I thought…” you said, hiding your head away in his chest. He ran his hand over your head, a light shush falling from his lips.

“Me too. You look like you’ve been through Hell,” he said, pulling you inside, making you aware of the shotgun leaned up against the door.

“I got away but he’ll know I’m out by now, probably come looking for me soon. We should get to town, somewhere public,” you said. Dean nodded and went to grab his coat, pulling you along with him. He stopped in his kitchen, wiping off your face for you and giving you chance to clean up your hands.

“I got out, called the cops. Police still think I came up with some elaborate plan to kidnap you, shoot myself,” he said, handing you a drink. You chugged it as Dean pulled you along, not daring let you out of his sight. “I’m still the prime suspect in their book, that I made you say that stuff about me getting taken under duress.”

“I know it’s not you, Dean,” you said, his hand catching yours.

“You’re going to get into a shit ton of trouble if you work with me. Lose your badge kind of trouble, Y/N,” said Dean. You pulled him forward and outside. “Y/N-”

“Trapper’s. I need some food and there’s plenty of people,” you said, Dean getting the two of you into the truck quickly and towards someplace safer. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” he asked.

“I don’t give a shit about losing my badge. We’re catching this guy. We know his face and he is not going to hurt anyone else, not anymore,” you said, climbing in the passenger seat. You turned to buckle your seat belt as you heard Dean shift beside you. When you looked up he was moving towards you, stopping when he caught your gaze. “Were you going to kiss me just now?”

“If I said no would you believe me?” he said, moving back to his seat, a flush spreading over his cheeks. He started for Trapper’s, quiet the whole way there. When you were about to go inside, you tugged on Dean’s arm, making him look around like there was a problem.

“Dean,” you said, tilting your head up at him. He saw the smile on your face and he raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

“Well…” he said, shaking his head.

“Well are you going to kiss me or not?” you asked.

“I thought…maybe you weren’t interested after all,” said Dean, pointing back at the truck. “You seemed…”

“No matter how much I’d love to kiss you in that truck of yours, it’d leave us exposed. This…this is safer if you want to…” you said, swiveling your hips slightly.

“Let me buy you a drink first,” he said, reaching his arm over your head, holding open the door for you. “I still owe you one.”

“You do?” you asked, Dean following you inside, finding a nice corner table for yourselves.

“I wanted to ask you out the first time I saw you, remember,” he said, taking a seat across from you, watching the room.

“That was a week ago,” you said. You groaned and ran your hands over your face. “God I was there almost a whole week.”

“How you holding up?” he asked. When you didn’t pull your hands away you felt his hand pull yours down. “You want to talk about it?”

“No,” you said, your gaze falling down to where he was running his finger tips over the back of your hand. He didn’t say anything but you knew what he was doing. “I thought…”

“Well that’s good, I like smart women,” he said, smirking at you. “It was nothing a few stitches didn’t fix.”

“You kept telling me-”

“You had every right to not trust me,” he said, picking up one of the menus, sliding it over to you.

“I do now,” you said, pointing at a burger and then sliding it over to him.

“Hey, you’ve gotten away twice now. I think this guy finally met his match with you,” said Dean, waving over the server who looked annoyed at having to work. “You like that one?” You hummed and he smiled. “Drink?”

“The whole bottle,” you said, Dean cocking his head. “Jack and coke.”

“You really are a woman after my heart,” he said. He ordered the same burger as you, pulling off his coat and sliding it over. “Here.”

“I’m fine,” you said. Dean held it out, not taking no for an answer. You rolled your eyes but dragged it over to your side of the table. It was too big and the sleeves went far past your hands but you couldn’t help the happy sigh that left your lips. It was so warm you had to wrap your arms around yourself and try to get all that heat in your body.

“You were shaking there sweetheart,” said Dean. “I wish there was a place we could go and get you not so-”

“Do I look bad?” you asked, wiping at your face with his sleeve, listening to him laugh quietly.

“No, you’re great. It’s only you look a little like…” he said with a shrug.

“Like I was kidnapped and just hiked through thirty miles of woods to escape?” you asked, giving him a smile.

“I was going to say cold was all,” he said. You were positive you looked like absolute crap, the dirt and grime in every inch of your skin. But he was looking at you again, the same way he had when you first laid eyes on him. 

He liked you.

“Dean, when all this is over-”

“You think I just want sex, right?” he asked, your eyes going wide. “I said I wanted to bring you home and you’ve heard my reputation around here. I can reason why you’d think that.”

“Do  _you_  just want sex?” you asked. Dean laughed just as your drinks were brought over, taking a sip as you watched him carefully.

“I don’t give my favorite jacket to  _anyone_ , Y/N,” said Dean, chuckling as you struggled to roll up your sleeves before moving in to help you. With his assistance you were able to get them to stay in place, picking up your drink and taking a long swallow. “Don’t believe me I see.”

“I already told you that I believe you,” you said, staring into your glass. “Curious is all.”

“Oh,” he said, sitting back. “You’re the one who only wants…”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” you said, whipping your head up, glaring at him. 

“Okay, my bad,” he said, holding up his hands. “Not looking for a hookup, got it.”

“I’m not looking for anything,” you said, your burger being set down in front of you as Dean pressed his lips together. After the server had gone, you picked up a fry, starving but knowing Dean had more to say.

“Listen. I’m not good at the whole being open with people thing or even caring for another person after what happened to Jo. Being closed off was so much easier and safer. I didn’t ask to like you. I just do,” he said, munching on a fry before picking the ones on his plate up and putting them on yours. You stared over at him, watching him take his burger in his hands. “What?”

“You’re nice,” you said, trying to give him some of his food back but meeting a hand instead.

“Giving a starving girl some french fries isn’t kindness, it’s the right thing to do,” said Dean. “I’d give you this burger too if I didn’t think you’d smack me in the head for it.”

“This is a weird first date huh?” you said. Dean stilled and then shook his head, a sliver of a smile showing up.

“A week ago you thought I was a serial killer. I’m not doing too bad for myself,” he said, ripping his burger in half, setting part of it on your plate. You stood up and went to the bar, coming back a minute later. “What was that?”

“Ordered you another burger, casanova,” you said, patting him on the arm. “You need some fuel in you and then we’re coming up with a game plan.”

“Y/N, you’re going to get in trouble-”

“I need a partner on this. I can’t do it on my own. You going to help me take him down?” you asked. You put your food down, Dean opening and closing his mouth a few times to speak. “I need you babe.” He smiled to himself.

“I got your back sweetheart. Let’s catch this son of a bitch,” said Dean, nodding in agreement.

“Good. I’ve got an idea,” you said. But Dean was already ahead of you.

“I will kidnap you myself if you think I’m letting you be bait,” said Dean, just as your server brought Dean’s burger over. 

“Did he do it?” she asked you, watching the scowl on your face.

“ _No, he didn’t do it_. He’s innocent,” you said. “Feel free to gossip about it.”

“I’ll take that back then,” she said, taking away Dean’s burger and pointing at the half portion on your plate. “Don’t eat that.”

“ _Thanks Maggie_ ,” said Dean, squinting at her.

“If you like spit in your food then by all means. Three fresh burgers, coming up,” she said, stealing your plate too even though you were still eating your fries.

“It better be free,” you said, crossing your arms, tucking your legs up so you could sit against the back wall and lean against the bench. You shut your eyes but forced them open.

“When’s the last time you slept?” asked Dean.

“I need some hot food is all,” you said. “Then we can come up with a plan we agree on.”

“You aren’t being bait,” he said. “I’m not risking it again.”

“We’ll be smart. Trust me, Dean. This is the only way we stop this once and for all,” you said.

“If something happens to you-”

“You’ll have my back. I know you will.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes face to face with the killer for one final showdown…

“If this guy doesn’t kill you, I will,” said Dean through his phone. You rolled your eyes, approaching one of the isolated cabins as if you were back investigating again. “Since when do you suddenly listen to music when going to work these things? He’s gonna pick up on it.”

“First off, the headphones thing was  _your_  idea so we could keep talking. Second, the side braid isn’t so I could look like I’m about to enter the Hunger Games. It’s to hide it remember? Relax a little,” you said, walking around the cabin, pretending to look at the ground.

“I’d relax if you didn’t keep walking out of my line of sight,” muttered Dean. You stood and walked over to the front of the house, poking around near the entrance. “Ah, she listens.”

“Cute. Now watch-”

“Movement on the left side of the cabin. Get ready,” said Dean. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

You didn’t say anything as you knew Dean was hoping down from the tree he’d decided to use as a look out point. You wandered off a ways from the left side like you’d found some kind of trail, ignoring the sensation that someone was behind you.

You turned around when you’d given yourself enough distance from the person nearby. But Hank was nowhere to be found. Dean was right there, panting some but shaking his head.

“Where’d he go?” asked Dean, looking around and back at you.

“I only heard you,” you said, Dean swallowing and glancing around again. “Dean you’re sure you saw something?”

“Well it wasn’t Yogi Bear walking around with a shotgun,” said Dean, plucking the one off his shoulder. You reached out to take it but heard a bullet whiz by, meant for which one of you who knew. You hit the ground, peeking your head up to find some cover. You rolled over to a tree, spotting Dean not too far off leaned up against one, shotgun ready to go the next time someone took a shot. It was quiet for minute, Dean scanning the trees for any movement.

A rough hand grabbed you by the collar as you looked to your left, Hank covered in camo as he started pulling you away.

“Dean!” you shouted, the hand on you moving to wrap an arm over your neck, pinning you back. “Let me go!”

“Hank, let Y/N go. Now,” said Dean, aiming his shotgun at the two of you. You squirmed but Hank was squeezing too tight and you couldn’t breathe. “You’re gonna kill her.”

“So? She doesn’t want me. You don’t want me. What’s the point of keeping her around? Of keeping you-”

“Hank, buddy. You’re wrong. We do, Y/N and I do want you. Why do you think we came out here? We wanted you to find us,” said Dean, slowly lowering his gun, reminding you to stay calm while he worked on getting you some air back.

“No, you’re lying,” said Hank, your pawing at his arm becoming weaker. “If you were telling the truth, you would do what I want.”

“We’ll do what you want,” said Dean, keeping his voice smooth and steady.

“Prove it,” said Hank, releasing his hold on you as you sucked in gulps of cool air that burned. “Do it. Do it to the girl who doesn’t like you back.”

“Hank…” said Dean, raising his gun again. “You aren’t-no!”

You saw Dean’s eyes go wide at whatever Hank was doing and decided it was plan B time. You kicked up your legs, a shot ringing out as Hank grunted something, butting you in the side of the head with what you were guessing was your service weapon on his way down. Dean tackled him as your world spun, trying to stay awake and not become a victim for good.

After your body decided it wasn’t going to pass out, you attempted to sit up but didn’t get far on your first attempt. Or your second. You looked on as Dean and Hank rolled around in the dirt, fists flying and grunts falling from lips as you saw Dean start to clutch at his abdomen. Shit, he probably pulled his stitches out.

Dean huffed and fell on his back, writhing in pain for a moment as he collected himself. 

“Hey, asshole!” you shouted, crawling over and grabbing your gun from where it’d fallen. “Take another step towards him and I will destroy you.”

Hank looked between the two of you, the realization that you weren’t kidding dawning on him. Dean eventually found it in himself to get up and pull the pair of zip ties from his pocket he’d had on him, cuffing Hank before dropping to his knees.

“You okay sweetheart?” he asked, one hand on Hank, the other around himself.

“Oh, ya know, just awesome. How ‘bout you babe?” you said, Dean nodding over to where you sat. “Hey Hank?”

“I’m fine,” he said, Dean’s hand still shoving him down.

“I don’t give a shit about that. I just wanted to say fuck you is all,” you said. “Nutjob.”

 

“Hey,” said Dean a few hours later, sitting down beside you at the back of the ambulance. After calling for backup, the police finally believed what Dean had been saying all along. Officer Barnes said he’d put in a word for you with your boss but the odds that you were still an officer by the morning were slim. After the past week though, you wouldn’t mind settling for something quieter.

“Hi,” you said, scooting over for Dean. He looked liked he’d rather be using the blanket wrapped around him to take a nap with but otherwise, he seemed in good spirits.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re hard headed?” he said with a smirk.

“Ha ha Dean. Like I haven’t heard that one a million times today,” you said, somehow escaping the day without more than a few cuts and bruises. “How do you feel now that we got him…”

“A little better. Doesn’t bring them back,” said Dean, looking at his lap. “Thanks for doing what I couldn’t.”

“I didn’t do it alone,” you said, bumping into his arm. He lifted his head and saw your smile.

“Thanks for giving me a chance,” he said. “Looking back I can see how I might have creeped you out at first.”

“Only a little Winchester. You’re all soft under that hard exterior,” you said, leaning your head on his shoulder. A hand reached around under his blanket and rested on your shoulder, tucking you in closer. “Told ya.”

“Shudyup,” he said, running his hand up and down your arm. “How long are you staying for?”

“I’ll probably head back home tomorrow afternoon and start looking for a different career path,” you said. “There’s other ways to help people.”

“Don’t leave without saying goodbye,” said Dean. He moved his arm away and you sighed, moving your own to put it back. He took a big breath but when you glanced up, his lips were pressed firmly together.

“What are you going to do now?” you asked.

“Same stuff as I did before I suppose,” he said. “It’ll get simple around here again. I like simple.”

“Officer Y/L/N?” asked an officer, waving you over. Dean let you go, his hand lingering on the small of your back as you stood up.

“Bye sweetheart,” he said. He was smiling again but it was anything but happy.

“Bye babe.”

 

One Month Later

There you were, standing outside Dean Winchester’s door, nervously knocking on it again. Although now it was for entirely different reasons. You didn’t receive an angry shouting from inside telling you to wait which was a good sign.

“I don’t want whatever you’re…” Dean said, opening the door, lowering his gaze. He went to speak a few times as you patiently waited, standing there in the rain before Dean was tugging you inside.

His house looked the same but if felt different in there. He had a fire going on the dreary day and it smelled like he had something in the oven, so different to the man who had stacks of microwavable dinners pilled up in his trashcan a month ago.

“Anything happening with the case?” he asked. You shrugged. Hank had tried to escape once he was in a city and that hadn’t turned out so well for him. “Why’d you drive all the way out here?”

“I just thought I’d stop by and say hey to my new neighbor,” you said. Dean cocked his head and you cocked yours back. “I live in Hunting Ground. I mean, I’m at the motel until I can find a permanent place but yeah, I officially live here as of twenty minutes ago.”

“You lost your badge,” said Dean, holding out a hand for your coat. You could have fought harder about keeping it but you didn’t want to be dealing with crazy killers for the rest of your life. Dean had done it, you had done it. It changed you.

“Yeah. But my new job I can work from anywhere and I like it so far,” you said, taking off your shoes and hopping up on one of his bar stools. Dean chuckled and walked over to his fridge, pulling out a beer and a can of soda. He moved to grab a glass and then went to another cabinet before handing you your drink a minute later.

“You like those too if I remember correctly,” said Dean. You nodded and took a sip, finding it to be better than the one at Trapper’s. “You look pretty.”

“I just drove for twelve hours. I don’t-”

“I’ve got a spare room you know. I won’t charge you rent while you’re looking for someplace. It’ll be nicer than that motel for sure,” said Dean. You knew he was right but there was a very simple reason you couldn’t accept.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Dean,” you said. He took a sip of his beer but you knew what he must have been thinking. If any of your phone conversations with him over the past month had proved anything, it was that Dean didn’t let people in. Ever.

“Okay,” he said, pretending to pay attention to the dish in the oven.

“I mean Winchester, I don’t think we should be living together right away. Give us some time to see if this thing is really going to work out, ya know?” you said. Dean stood up and finally got what you were saying. A smile spread over his lips as he walked over to a cabinet, pulling down a second plate and setting it down at his table.

“Y/N, do you want to stay for dinner?” asked Dean. “I can’t promise it’ll be as exciting as most of our time together was but-”

“I’d love to have a nice relaxing evening with you Dean,” you said. “Where we just eat a good meal and maybe watch a movie.”

“That sounds like a great second date to me.”

 

“Babe, where did you put the spare sheets?” you asked, standing in front of the hall closet. “Sam’s going to be here soon.”

“I already made up the guest room,” said Dean from the family room. “You’re worrying too much.”

“I know how lovely a drive to town it is. Sam’s going to probably call it an early night,” you said. You’d been in town two weeks, taking the time to adjust to a slower paced life. You spent your days working behind your computer, whether that was in your motel room, at your favorite corner spot in Trapper’s or somewhere outside if the weather was good. Every night around six you went to Dean’s, catching him slip out of his grease covered jumpsuit on occasion. It wasn’t the same as being a cop but working at the garage allowed him to help people in a way. No one had to worry about anyone else not coming home at the end of the day too, something neither of you brought up but were both grateful for.

“Nah, he’s too excited to meet you for that. I haven’t seen Sammy in almost a year,” said Dean, catching your head tilt. “He and I quote ‘wants to meet the woman that saved my ass’ apparently. The little dork.”

“Isn’t Sam the one towering over you in all these pictures?” you said, pointing at one in hall as you walked back to the family room. “I think you’re the little dork, Dean.”

“What was that sweetheart?” asked Dean, standing from the couch, giving you only a second head start before he was chasing you into the kitchen. You were about to try and duck under the table when you heard a knock at the door. 

“That must be Sammy,” you said, walking around and throwing Dean a wink. “Better luck next time babe.”

“Who said I’m done with this time,” said Dean, scooting up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and picking you off the ground. You squealed as Dean carried you over to the front door, pulling it open and backing away. “Hey Sammy.”

“Hey yourself, dork,” said Sam, a wide smile on his face. “You must be Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you Sam,” you said, patting Dean on the arm to put you down. When you got your feet under you Sam pulled you into a hug.

“Thanks for helping him,” said Sam quietly, out of earshot of Dean who was grabbing Sam’s bags. “He seems like his old self again.”

“I like him when he’s not so grumpy,” you said, turning around to watch Dean disappear down the hall. “He’s very adorable under there.”

“Dean, adorable? Damn, who knew a girlfriend would turn him into a pile of fluff,” said Sam, releasing you as you chuckled.

“Hey. He’s still a badass pile of fluff,” you said, Sam laughing, Dean huffing behind you.

“Misbehaving so much today, aren’t you?” said Dean, picking you up again and playfully plopping you down on the couch.

“Oh, he really is adorable,” said Sam.

“I helped catch a serial killer, lawyer boy,” said Dean. 

“I’ve put two behind bars,  _civilian_ , ” said Sam, throwing Dean a smirk. Dean scowled but quickly put on a smile. 

“I caught my bad guy. I’m ready for a nice life with a pretty girl,” said Dean, pulling you up to your feet. “You seen one of those around, Y/N?”

“Babe,” you said, cocking your heard.

“Oh, there’s one,” said Dean, tossing his arm over your shoulders. You rolled your eyes at him.

“Careful Dean, not sure you’ve been dating long enough to make those kinds of jokes,” said Sam. You smiled as you went over to the door, slipping on your now worn in hiking boots and your raincoat, Dean right on your heels. 

“Trapper’s for dinner?” you asked, watching Dean’s head nod. “You’re going to love their burgers Sam. It’s the only real reason I moved to town, isn’t that right Dean?”

“You two are dorks,” said Sam, opening the door as you punched him the arm. “Damn, put those guns away before you hurt someone Y/N. No wonder you kicked Dean’s ass.”

“She did not kick my-”

“I kind of did,” you said. “At least I didn’t hurt your pretty face.”

“I looked like I went twelve rounds with Ali!” said Dean.

“Still do,” said Sam, walking outside as Dean grumbled after, looking ready to tackle him.

“If you boys want to wrestle in the dirt, do it after dinner,” you said, walking over to Dean’s truck. You spun around when they weren’t behind you, still back by the front door. You couldn’t hear them but Dean was smiling and ducking his head down shyly before Sam pulled him into a hug. Dean noticed your staring and you smiled.

“So, Trapper’s?” asked Sam, walking over as Dean stood there for a moment. Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean who was still by the door and leaned in close. “Your boyfriend wants to ask you something but he’s kind of nervous.”

“Oh really?” you asked. “What would that be?”

“If you want to come with him to visit me in California in a few weeks. He’s not sure if that’s pushing things,” said Sam. “I on the other hand, after knowing everything you two went through-”

“Dean!” you shouted, his head popping up. “Come on! I always wanted to visit Cali!”

“Sam!” shouted Dean as he jogged over. “You weren’t supposed to-”

“Oh shut up, lover boy. I didn’t tell her how you wanted to take her on vacation to Hawaii or anything,” said Sam, your eyes widening. Dean groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

“You were supposed to go before you got put on the case and…I thought it might be fun…if you still wanted to that was,” said Dean.

“Yes! Of course! Oh my God,” you said, trying to contain yourself about having your dream vacation back, only this time you wouldn’t be going alone.

“Alright sparky, dinner time,” said Dean with a laugh, waving the three of you into the truck. You climbed in the passenger seat after Sam refused to take it. Dean turned on the radio, changing the channel when he didn’t like the rock song on. “Oh I love this one. Even if they play it all the time around here.”

“Sammy, you better join in,” you said, waiting for the chorus to start. He laughed but bopped his head along all the same. 

“ _If you like pina coladas…_ ”


	9. The Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader comes face to face with the killer for one final showdown. When the dust settles though, not everything is as it seems…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I couldn’t decide which ending I liked more so here’s the alternate ending. The first half of this reads word for word as the part before it very obviously shifts at the bolded sentence...

“If this guy doesn’t kill you, I will,” said Dean through his phone. You rolled your eyes, approaching one of the isolated cabins as if you were back investigating again. “Since when do you suddenly listen to music when going to work these things? He’s gonna pick up on it.”

“First off, the headphones thing was  _your_  idea so we could keep talking. Second, the side braid isn’t so I could look like I’m about to enter the Hunger Games. It’s to hide it remember? Relax a little,” you said, walking around the cabin, pretending to look at the ground.

“I’d relax if you didn’t keep walking out of my line of sight,” muttered Dean. You stood and walked over to the front of the house, poking around near the entrance. “Ah, she listens.”

“Cute. Now watch-”

“Movement on the left side of the cabin. Get ready,” said Dean. “I’ll be there in twenty.”

You didn’t say anything as you knew Dean was hoping down from the tree he’d decided to use as a look out point. You wandered off a ways from the left side like you’d found some kind of trail, ignoring the sensation that someone was behind you.

You turned around when you’d given yourself enough distance from the person nearby. But Hank was nowhere to be found. Dean was right there, panting some but shaking his head.

“Where’d he go?” asked Dean, looking around and back at you.

“I only heard you,” you said, Dean swallowing and glancing around again. “Dean you’re sure you saw something?”

“Well it wasn’t Yogi Bear walking around with a shotgun,” said Dean, plucking the one off his shoulder. You reached out to take it but heard a bullet whiz by, meant for which one of you who knew. You hit the ground, peeking your head up to find some cover. You rolled over to a tree, spotting Dean not too far off leaned up against one, shotgun ready to go the next time someone took a shot. It was quiet for minute, Dean scanning the trees for any movement.

A rough hand grabbed you by the collar as you looked to your left, Hank covered in camo as he started pulling you away.

“Dean!” you shouted, the hand on you moving to wrap an arm over your neck, pinning you back. “Let me go!”

“Hank, let Y/N go. Now,” said Dean, aiming his shotgun at the two of you. You squirmed but Hank was squeezing too tight and you couldn’t breathe. “You’re gonna kill her.”

“So? She doesn’t want me. You don’t want me. What’s the point of keeping her around? Of keeping you-”

“Hank, buddy. You’re wrong. We do, Y/N and I do want you. Why do you think we came out here? We wanted you to find us,” said Dean, slowly lowering his gun, reminding you to stay calm while he worked on getting you some air back.

“No, you’re lying,” said Hank, your pawing at his arm becoming weaker. “If you were telling the truth, you would do what I want.”

“We’ll do what you want,” said Dean, keeping his voice smooth and steady.

“Prove it,” said Hank, releasing his hold on you as you sucked in gulps of cool air that burned. “Do it. Do it to the girl who doesn’t like you back.”

“Hank…” said Dean, raising his gun again. “You aren’t-no!”

You saw Dean’s eyes go wide at whatever Hank was doing and decided it was plan B time. You kicked up your legs, a shot ringing out as Hank grunted something, butting you in the side of the head with what you were guessing was your service weapon on his way down. Dean tackled him as your world spun, trying to stay awake and not become a victim for good.

After your body decided it wasn’t going to pass out, you attempted to sit up but didn’t get far on your first attempt. Or your second. You looked on as Dean and Hank rolled around in the dirt, fists flying and grunts falling from lips as you saw Dean start to clutch at his abdomen. Shit, he probably pulled his stitches out.

Dean huffed and fell on his back, writhing in pain for a moment as he collected himself.

“Hey, asshole!” you shouted, crawling over and grabbing your gun from where it’d fallen. “Take another step towards him and I will destroy you.”

Hank looked between the two of you, the realization that you weren’t kidding dawning on him. Dean eventually found it in himself to get up and pull the pair of zip ties from his pocket he’d had on him, cuffing Hank before dropping to his knees.

“You okay sweetheart?” he asked, one hand on Hank, the other around himself.

“Oh, ya know, just awesome. How ‘bout you babe?” you said, Dean nodding over to where you sat. “Hey Hank?”

“I’m fine,” he said, Dean’s hand still shoving him down.

“I don’t give a shit about that. I just wanted to say fuck you is all,” you said. “Nutjob.”

 

“Hey,” said Dean a few hours later, sitting down beside you at the back of the ambulance. After calling for backup, the police finally believed what Dean had been saying all along. Officer Barnes said he’d put in a word for you with your boss but the odds that you were still an officer by the morning were slim. After the past week though, you wouldn’t mind settling for something quieter.

“Hi,” you said, scooting over for Dean. He looked liked he’d rather be using the blanket wrapped around him to take a nap with but otherwise, he seemed in good spirits.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re hard headed?” he said with a smirk.

“Ha ha Dean. Like I haven’t heard that one a million times today,” you said, somehow escaping the day without more than a few cuts and bruises. “How do you feel now that we got him…”

“A little better. Doesn’t bring them back,” said Dean, looking at his lap. “Thanks for doing what I couldn’t.”

“I didn’t do it alone,” you said, bumping into his arm. He lifted his head and saw your smile.

“Thanks for giving me a chance,” he said. “Looking back I can see how I might have creeped you out at first.”

“Only a little Winchester. You’re all soft under that hard exterior,” you said, leaning your head on his shoulder. A hand reached around under his blanket and rested on your shoulder, tucking you in closer. “Told ya.”

“Shudyup,” he said, running his hand up and down your arm. “How long are you staying for?”

“I’ll probably head back home tomorrow afternoon and start looking for a different career path,” you said. “There’s other ways to help people.”

“Don’t leave without saying goodbye,” said Dean. He moved his arm away and you sighed, moving your own to put it back. He took a big breath but when you glanced up, his lips were pressed firmly together.

“What are you going to do now?” you asked.

“Same stuff as I did before I suppose,” he said. “It’ll get simple around here again. I like simple.”

“Officer Y/L/N?” asked an officer, waving you over. Dean let you go, his hand lingering on the small of your back as you stood up.

“Bye sweetheart,” he said. He was smiling again but it was anything but happy.

“Bye babe.”

 

One Month Later

There you were, standing outside Dean Winchester’s door, nervously knocking on it again. Although now it was for entirely different reasons. You didn’t receive an angry shouting from inside telling you to wait which was a good sign.

“I don’t want whatever you’re…” Dean said, opening the door, lowering his gaze. He went to speak a few times as you patiently waited, standing there in the rain before Dean was tugging you inside.

His house looked the same but if felt different in there. He had a fire going on the dreary day and it smelled like he had something in the oven, so different to the man who had stacks of microwavable dinners pilled up in his trashcan a month ago.

“Anything happening with the case?” he asked. You shrugged. Hank had tried to escape once he was in a city and that hadn’t turned out so well for him. “Why’d you drive all the way out here?”

“I just thought I’d stop by and say hey to my new neighbor,” you said. Dean cocked his head and you cocked yours back. “I live in Hunting Ground. I mean, I’m at the motel until I can find a permanent place but yeah, I officially live here as of twenty minutes ago.”

“You lost your badge,” said Dean, holding out a hand for your coat. You could have fought harder about keeping it but you didn’t want to be dealing with crazy killers for the rest of your life. Dean had done it, you had done it. It changed you.

“Yeah. But my new job I can work from anywhere and I like it so far,” you said, taking off your shoes and hopping up on one of his bar stools. Dean chuckled and walked over to his fridge, pulling out a beer and a can of soda. He moved to grab a glass and then went to another cabinet before handing you your drink a minute later.

“You like those too if I remember correctly,” said Dean. You nodded and took a sip, finding it to be better than the one at Trapper’s. “You look pretty.”

“I just drove for twelve hours. I don’t-”

“I’ve got a spare room you know. I won’t charge you rent while you’re looking for someplace. It’ll be nicer than that motel for sure,” said Dean. You knew he was right but there was a very simple reason you couldn’t accept.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Dean,” you said. He took a sip of his beer but you knew what he must have been thinking. If any of your phone conversations with him over the past month had proved anything, it was that Dean didn’t let people in. Ever.

“Okay,” he said, pretending to pay attention to the dish in the oven.

“I mean Winchester, I don’t think we should be living together right away. Give us some time to see if this thing is really going to work out, ya know?” you said. Dean stood up and finally got what you were saying. A smile spread over his lips as he walked over to a cabinet, pulling down a second plate and setting it down at his table.

“Y/N, do you want to stay for dinner?” asked Dean. “I can’t promise it’ll be as exciting as most of our time together was but-”

“I’d love to have a nice relaxing evening with you Dean,” you said. “Where we just eat a good meal and maybe watch a movie.”

“That sounds like a great second date to me.”

 

“Babe, where did you put the spare sheets?” you asked, standing in front of the hall closet. “Sam’s going to be here soon.”

“I already made up the guest room,” said Dean from the family room. “You’re worrying too much.”

“I know how lovely a drive to town it is. Sam’s going to probably call it an early night,” you said. You’d been in town two weeks, taking the time to adjust to a slower paced life. You spent your days working behind your computer, whether that was in your motel room, at your favorite corner spot in Trapper’s or somewhere outside if the weather was good. Every night around six you went to Dean’s, catching him slip out of his grease covered jumpsuit on occasion. It wasn’t the same as being a cop but working at the garage allowed him to help people in a way. No one had to worry about anyone else not coming home at the end of the day too, something neither of you brought up but were both grateful for.

“Nah, he’s too excited to meet you for that. I haven’t seen Sammy in almost a year,” said Dean, catching your head tilt. “He and I quote ‘wants to meet the woman that saved my ass’ apparently. The little dork.”

“Isn’t Sam the one towering over you in all these pictures?” you said, pointing at one in hall as you walked back to the family room. “I think you’re the little dork, Dean.”

“What was that sweetheart?” asked Dean, standing from the couch, giving you only a second head start before he was chasing you into the kitchen. You were about to try and duck under the table when you heard a knock at the door.

“That must be Sammy,” you said, walking around and throwing Dean a wink. “Better luck next time babe.”

“Who said I’m done with this time,” said Dean, scooting up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and picking you off the ground. You squealed as Dean carried you over to the front door, pulling it open and backing away. “Hey Sammy.”

“Hey yourself, dork,” said Sam, a wide smile on his face. “You must be Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you Sam,” you said, patting Dean on the arm to put you down. When you got your feet under you Sam pulled you into a hug.

“Thanks for helping him,” said Sam quietly, out of earshot of Dean who was grabbing Sam’s bags. “He seems like his old self again.”

“I like him when he’s not so grumpy,” you said, turning around to watch Dean disappear down the hall. “He’s very adorable under there.”

“ **Yes, he is,** **” said Sam, pulling you a little tighter against him.**

“You’re a bit of a hugger, aren’t ya Sammy?” you teased, waiting a few moments for him to release you. When he didn’t you knew something was wrong. “Dean…”

“What, Sammy annoying the crap out of you already?” said Dean walking back into view with a smile that quickly faded. “Sam, no.”

“Dean, I haven’t-”

“Let her go, Sammy,” said Dean. You felt the big arms around you fall away, quickly retreating backwards into the safety of Dean’s. “Sam, you have to behave if you’re going to be here.”

“She seems like a good fit is all,” said Sam, giving you a smile that made your toes curl.

“What the fuck is going on,” you said, Dean’s chin resting on top of your head. 

“Sam gets…urges. He wanted to visit on account he thinks he’s going to do something bad,” said Dean. “I should have warned him that he’s not allowed-”

“I haven’t done it in over a year, Dean. She’s…tempting is all,” said Sam. 

“I know that but you gotta cool it Sam,” said Dean. Suddenly those arms around you didn’t seem so safe. What the fuck was tempting about you? Hank had said Dean had potential… “Y/N-”

“Don’t tell me I was wrong about you. Do not tell me that after all of this you actually want to…” you said, Dean’s arms falling away. You spun around, Dean’s face hurt.

“Fuck Sam. I had a good thing going here. You and your big fucking mouth,” said Dean, walking over to the couch and grabbing your phone from it, shoving it in his pocket. 

“N-no, Dean. You can’t,” you said, trying to backup towards somewhere you could escape from. Dean sighed and looked to Sam, the pair of them moving to trap you between them, like they’d done it a million times. “Dean, you-”

“I really liked you. I’m sorry, Y/N. You won’t stay quiet though,” said Dean, walking forward until you bumped back into Sam’s chest. You squirmed under Sam’s grip but couldn’t even think of a thing to say. “Sam, make it fast, would-”

“I-I can be quiet,” you said, trying to relax your body under Sam. He tensed under you, not sure what to make of your reaction. Dean looked over your head at his brother and back at you. “I’ll keep Sam’s secret.”

“Y/N, you’d say just about anything right now to-”

“No I wouldn’t. You’ve seen me in this  _exact_  situation before. I talked back before,” you said, staring him down. He closed his eyes, knowing you were right. 

“Dean, how can we trust her?” asked Sam. “I don’t want to do it but…”

“Y/N would be kicking your ass right now if she wasn’t serious Sam,” said Dean. You could only hope and pray that he’d believe you. “You’re not…you’re not going to say anything at all?”

“I promise. Besides I don’t know anything, not really. Let’s just, pretend this didn’t happen and help Sam through this,” you said, your breath evening out. 

Sam released you on his own, giving you an apologetic look when you turned around.

“Sorry,” he said. “I won’t-”

“I know Sam. Let’s all just relax, alright?” you said, nodding to them both. The tension slowly dissipated throughout the evening as you found yourself laughing along with the brothers. Even crawling into bed with Dean that night didn’t seem any different.

“Y/N? I’m sorry you had to find out about Sam. He just…he got too excited and forgot you’re off limits,” said Dean. He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you in tight.

“Dean, when I say I won’t tell anyone ever…I mean that. You’re special to me and Sam…he’s family too. I’ll protect him,” you said.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” said Dean, nuzzling his head against you, breathing slowly for a moment. “Night.”

“Night Dean,” you said, willing yourself to try and sleep, ignoring the sound of footsteps walking away outside your door.

The next day you were eating cereal in the kitchen when Sam came back from his run, tired and sweaty. He gave you a friendly smile as he poured a glass of water for himself.

“So we’re good?” he asked, almost nervously.

“Yup. Don’t try to hurt me again though please,” you said, munching on your cheerios. “I wasn’t a fan.”

“Never, never again,” said Sam, holding up his hands. “You really must love Dean if you’d do this for him, for me.”

“Yes I do. Now can you stop being weird around me and start acting like the guy who’s going to prank Dean with me later on?” you asked, giving Sam a smile. 

“You got it,” said Sam. “I’m gonna hop in the shower.”

“Good, you reek,” you said. “No sweaty boys allowed except for the bedroom.”

“Dean really found a good one,” said Sam, laughing as he walked back to the bathroom. The water came on a few minutes later and you grabbed your phone and coffee, making your way outside. Dean was weeding a few plants around the house, giving you a wave as you made your way over to his truck. You climbed inside, Dean coming over a few seconds later.

“How you holding up?” asked Dean. You couldn’t hide the shake in your body anymore, Dean’s hand running up and down your back. “I never in a million years thought Sam would…it’s almost over, Y/N.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this to your own brother Dean. We bugged our own fucking house. I can’t believe he’s…” you said, running your hand over your face.

“When he thought I was a serial killer he decided to let me in on his…murder hobby. He thought I would understand, like I got the urge to do that too or something. I honestly thought he was kidding about the whole fucking thing. Then yesterday…I love him but the guy…he needs fucking help Y/N. We just need him to confess to something and then we’ll get him where he needs to go. I won’t let him hurt you,” said Dean. You sighed and he pulled you into his lap, wrapping you in a tight embrace.

“I fucking hate undercover jobs,” you said. “I don’t even  _want_  to be a cop anymore Dean. I just want to…I don’t know, hide away with you from the rest of the world.”

“I don’t either. I want to stay at my job at the garage and have a normal quiet life. But Sam…when I told the police about my suspicions after we got my name cleared…we got to do this, Y/N. We have to,” said Dean, resting his head on yours. You knew this was eating him up, that his brother was possibly as bad as the monster you’d caught not so long ago.

“Dean…” you said, sucking in a big breath.

“I know sweetheart. It’ll be okay,” said Dean, running his hands up and down your back.

“Dean, Sam’s coming outside,” you said, sliding over to your seat, pretending to look through the glove compartment. You shoved your phone in the seat crack and hopped out of the car, Dean following suit. “Hey Sammy, you seen my phone? I’ve looked everywhere for it.”

“I thought I saw it on the couch earlier,” said Sam, pulling the shirt in his hand down over his body. Fuck he was strong, stronger than Dean you guessed and you knew just how powerful he could be. “You lose it in the truck you think?”

“Well I grabbed it to run out to the store but then Dean was asking me about what flowers I wanted in and I got out and when I came back, it was gone,” you said, putting your hands on your hips, turning to face the truck.

“Huh,” said Sam, walking past and opening the door. He peered inside and leaned over the seat, looking around for thirty or so seconds before you heard him perk up. “It fell down here pretty good.” 

He jammed his hand between the seat and console, fishing around for a minute before pulling it back with your phone.

“Thanks Sam,” you said. “I didn’t see it there.”

“I barely saw it,” he said. “I got your back short stuff,” he said, ruffling your hair. You smiled and he gave one back. “Would you mind picking up some shaving cream at the store for me? I forgot to pack some.”

“No problem,” you said. You gave Dean a quick hug and climbed back in the truck, glad Dean had the forethought to shove a twenty in your back pocket and the keys in your hand.

“Don’t you need your purse, Y/N?” asked Sam. Fuck that was close. You pulled the twenty out and held it up. “Sorry, I didn’t see it in the truck.”

“S’okay. Just the shaving cream, Sam?” you asked.

“Yup, that’s it,” said Sam, giving you a wave as you climbed in. “Actually mind if I come to look around, make sure I didn’t forget anything else?” You nodded and waved him over. You moved the seat so your legs would reach and went down the drive, watching Dean wave in the mirror. 

It was hard to believe that Dean’s kind, friendly, funny little brother was a killer. Then again…there was something dangerous in the Winchesters. You’d seen it in Dean but it was a protective danger, a ‘don’t hurt my family’ danger. Sam though…Sam was looking at you like if Dean weren’t there to keep you safe…

Your one saving grace was that Sam would never hurt Dean so he would never hurt you. You would have to get him to open up though, confess to what he’d done before and hope he’d say something before he did it again. That was going to be damn near impossible.

“I was thinking about staying a little longer, if that’s alright with you guys,” said Sam, looking out the window. “I could use some time away to relax.”

“Sure Sam. We’d love to have you,” you said, driving down the road, hoping Sam wasn’t on to you.

“You moving in with Dean anytime soon?” he asked. You shrugged. You basically lived there as it was. You had to move your few boxes from the motel but that was it really.

“Yeah. We’re uh, kind of serious now,” you said, offering Sam a smile.

“I can tell,” said Sam. “He really likes you.”

“I like him too,” you said, hitting the edge of town, driving towards the main grocery store and parking out front.

“Good. If you hurt him…” said Sam, looking over at you, watching you gulp. “I think you understand.”

“Yes, I understand. I won’t though. I couldn’t,” you said quietly, taking a deep breath. Sam smiled and put a hand on your shoulder. 

“I know you won’t Y/N,” said Sam. “As long as you remember that, our family will be just fine. Ready to go in?”

“Give me a second,” you said, squeezing your hands tight, unclenching them. “I’m good.”

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” said Sam, ruffling your hair. “Come on,” he said, climbing out. You followed after, pretending like nothing had just happened. On the positive side, Dean Winchester hadn’t turned out to be a serial killer. On the negative…Sam Winchester most certainly was.

Fuck.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The epilogue takes place after the Alternate Ending...

Dean was gone not five minutes before Sam was sighing heavily from the couch. You lifted your head from your computer, choosing to work from home on the stormy day. He was staring at his laptop but said nothing so you turned your attention back to your screen.

He sighed again and you let out one of your own. It’d been four months of Sam living with you and Dean, four months of barely keeping it together, four months of Sam wearing Dean and everyone down into believing  _maybe_  Sam had just made a poorly timed joke, been really weird when you met. You’d spent the better part of your morning in bed with Dean whisper arguing with him over it. Sam had his claws in Dean and he was becoming more and more convinced that Sam wasn’t the killer you’d thought. 

But you remembered that car ride, the way Sam looked at you. There was protective baby brother and then there was downright threatening.

“Y/N, want to play hooky today?” asked Sam, shoving his computer away. “I just emailed my boss and told him I’m sick.”

“Sam, I have work,” you said. “It’s pouring out, it’s not good hiking weather anyways.”

“Well I already emailed your boss too. Come on, we’re hanging out today,” he said, standing up and closing your computer. You sighed and gave him a glare. “We have a problem and I think it’s time we got it out in the open.”

“What problem would that be?” you asked, crossing your arms. Sam simply walked over to the hall closet and pulled on his rain jacket and boots. 

“Not here,” he said, tossing you your jacket. It wasn’t often that you went somewhere alone with Sam, mostly because you never knew if you were coming back but if he was ready to confess, you were taking the risk. You just wanted a normal life with Dean again.

“Where are we going?” you asked, sliding your arms through, moving to write Dean a note. Sam’s hand caught your arm and pulled you back to your shoes.

“We’ll be back before he’s home. Let’s go,” said Sam, waiting as you put on your boots. He locked up behind you before putting a hand on the small of your back and guiding you over to his truck. When he turned left on the road, out of town, you knew today wasn’t going to end well.

 

Sam parked on a pull off meant for people renting cabins and grabbed a bag from his trunk, waving you to follow after. The path was almost all mud and the heavy rain didn’t help. Eventually you got to a rockier part of the trail and Sam got the two of you headed towards one of the cabins. There was a light on inside and Sam was quick to open the door and usher you in. 

There was a pile of wood near the fireplace and the kitchen looked stocked. There was even a pile of books, books you liked to read, on the table.

“Don’t freak out,” said Sam. You instantly walked to the other side of the room, Sam scowling as you tracked mud all over the place. “I just cleaned that.”

“Deal with it,” you said, eyeing the firepoker. 

“ _How have you not figured it out by now?_ ” he asked, taking off his coat and boots, walking over and tossing a few logs in the fireplace. “I thought I was being pretty obvious.”

“Touch me and Dean’ll-”

“For fucks sake, Y/N, I’m not a killer.  _I’m a cop_ ,” he said. “FBI. I was at the academy doing my advanced training the same time you were you idiot. You remember that day you nearly wiped out on the stairs, cracked your head open?”

“No you…” you said, tilting your head at him, remembering why he’d always looked familiar. “Moose?”

“Yeah pipsqueak, it’s me, Moose. FBI agent. Ya know, not a serial killer,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

“Just because you’re FBI doesn’t mean…why the fuck are you so weird?” you asked, moving to stand by the door.

“Because I had to know that Dean really was good. Because I had to prove it to a lot of people. Those murders, they weren’t the only one’s he was suspected of. All of it, everything came into question when shit went down. I’ve been clearing his name for-”

“No, his name  _got_  cleared when we caught the dickhead that came here. We got it cleared when-”

“Some people thought you may have become a willing participant of Dean’s, that you’d been corrupted,” said Sam. “They weren’t ever watching me, they were watching you two.”

“How can I believe you?” you asked, throwing your arms up. “This is-”

“Y/L/N,” said a voice you hadn’t heard in a long time. You saw the black haired man in a trench coat step out from the back room, giving you a smile.

“Cas? Cas what…” you trailed off. “You’re working the undercover units, not…”

“Y/N,” said Sam, giving you a smile. “I’ve only ever been your friend. I know you and Dean, you’re the good guys. So am I.”

“I apologize for the run around and all but there were some concerns with letting Dean go free. His old department still felt as though he may have been responsible for crimes down there, that he might be capable of-”

“Cas would you drop the formal bullshit for once and talk to me like my friend?” you asked, rubbing your hands over your face. “Just tell me the bottom line here.”

“Sam is an undercover agent and not a killer. Dean isn’t a killer and neither are you. The investigation has concluded and Sam will be starting a new assignment soon,” said Cas, giving you a smile.

“I thought Sam was going to murder me in my sleep for  _how many months_  because you assholes never got it through your heads that Dean is a good man?” you said, letting your rage boil over now. For the first time Sam looked scared of you and you were a little bit happy for it. “Why the hell did you have to say those things to me? Why did you-”

“Sam, maybe now would be a good time to tell Y/N about your new assignment,” said Cas, walking past you before you could throw a punch. “Like before she goes ballistic and actually kills someone.”

“Too late,” you said, Sam looking more like a scared puppy than anything.

“I’m kind of on protection detail for you,” said Sam, looking around. “Hence why I tried to get some stuff you-”

“Protection from what exactly? And where is Dean?” you asked.

“Cas is Dean’s detail. He’s going to swing by his work and bring him to his cabin,” said Sam.

“Dean’s not coming here?” you asked, turning around, seeing only the foods you and Sam liked on the shelves. “Why-”

“You know the drill, Y/N. You and Dean are both civillians. We’re in charge, not you,” said Cas. 

“Protection from what?” you asked again. Sam and Cas both nodded at each other, waiting for the other to speak. “Guys! Talk or I’m going home.”

“The reason Dean was still under investigation was…” said Cas, glancing at Sam who sighed.

“You know how Hank wanted Dean to, ya know, be his prodigy? Well there was a suspicion he had one before. Murders in another place, not too far from the training academy Dean was at. They kind of saw a pattern of where Dean went, murders went so it was either Dean or someone who really liked him and followed him,” said Sam.

“Hank’s dead. You’re saying Hank had another prodigy?” you asked, crossing your arms.

“We’re saying  _Hank was a prodigy_. Hank, he flunked out of the academy his fifth week, Y/N. Somebody recruited him and Hank tried to recruit Dean. Now there’s a fear that the guy who taught Hank isn’t too happy with Dean or you,” said Sam. 

“This is all conjecture though, like there isn’t-”

“There was a murder about 200 miles from here. Same MO as those original murders, the ones from Dean’s training days. Sam was with you both when it happened so you’re in the clear but this guy probably knows you’re in Hunting Ground,” said Cas.

“Oh come on! Another one!” you shouted, stamping your foot on the ground. “Why do weirdo’s like Dean so much?”

“You’re a weirdo and you like him,” said Sam, a tiny smile on his lips.

“I’m still pissed off at you for…ya know, everything,” you said, trying not to look like a toddler throwing a tantrum. 

“I know. I hope protecting you earn’s me back some of your and Dean’s trust,” he said, glancing down.

“Y/N, you know you’ve got to listen to Sam, do what he tells you. We’ll try to set something up where you can talk to Dean at some point but for now it’s best to keep you two separated,” said Cas. 

“You’re separating us because you know this guy is going to try and use me as bait to get to Dean, aren’t you,” you said, Cas digging into his coat pocket and pulling out a phone.

“I’ll take care of him, rookie,” said Cas, handing it over. “Emergencies only.”

“I’m not a rookie,” you said, rolling your eyes as you remember your first day when Cas called you out for being the last one to class.

“Be safe. This guy finds you guys, kick his ass for me,” said Cas, giving you a quick hug. “Rookie, Sam. I’ll check in tomorrow.”

When he walked out, you could only hear the rain on the roof, Sam rocking awkwardly on his feet.

“So…are you hungry?” he asked.

“You thought Dean-”

“Dean thought I was capable of some shit too. Neither one of us is perfect. I was always trying to help him and I knew deep down he never did that crap. You want to hate me for the things I said, the way I creeped you out, I deserve it but leave the rest out,” said Sam, turning his attention to the fire.

You scowled but took off your coat and boots, looking around and finding something to clean up the mess you made as Sam got the fire going and some heat in the place. When you’d finished he was still sitting in front of it, his head down. 

“Dean always said he couldn’t believe you were bad,” you said, watching his back tense up.

“I was trained how to act like a bad guy, not how to deal with acting like that towards  _my brother’s girlfriend_ , someone who is like a little sister to me but can’t stand to look at me,” said Sam, poking the fire for no real reason other than to avoid turning around and facing you. “It’s really hard to care about someone and know that you repulse them.”

“Sam,” you said, walking over and sitting beside him. He moved away a few inches, and then another few when you moved closer. “Sam.”

“What,” he said, putting the poker down, staring at the floor in front of him. 

“Look me in the eye,” you said. Sam didn’t budge, even when you bumped his shoulder. “Sammy, look at me.”

“I’m not Sammy. You and Dean…you don’t like me…Dean doesn’t look at me the same since that day in the truck. I know you told him and he’s always watching me, and he hates me and I will take it all but I don’t get Sammy anymore. I hurt my family, even if I was trying to help, I hurt them and I don’t get to be called Sammy,” he said, a barely there waiver to his voice.

You got up and let him be, making a few cups of hot chocolate before sitting back down next to him, handing him one. He squinted at it and you sat it down in front of him.

“You’ve seen me do this with Dean,” you said, grabbing his hand and putting it around the mug. “Go ahead, I didn’t poison it.”

“Why are you making me drink hot chocolate?” he asked. “I don’t want-”

“I told you I’m pissed off at you.  _I never said I hated you_. I get pissed off at Dean sometimes but I love that man more than life itself. So drink your hot chocolate and let me tell you, Sammy, that Dean never gave up hope that you were playing at something else. I always hoped I was wrong too. Today’s a good day, alright?” you said, watching his head lift for the first time since Cas left.

“But-”

“Sam, you want to make it up to me and Dean? Find this guy and help keep me safe. Dean’ll be a whole world of happy if you make sure nothing happens to me,” you said, giving Sam a smile. 

“Why are you being so nice?” asked Sam, slowly raising his mug up to take a sip.

“Because I don’t like being mean,” you said, bumping his arm. “Everything Dean has ever told me about you, you’re going to let this tear you up inside if someone isn’t there for you. Let me be that person. From what I’ve heard, I’m pretty good at helping out the Winchesters.”

“I honestly thought you were going to rip my head off five minutes ago,” said Sam.

“Well I guess I can see how a couple of the things you did were the real you, like the time you made me a birthday cake,” you said. “Or how you did all the chores all the time.”

“I’m going to keep doing all the chores too. I know I’m not out of this hole yet,” said Sam, turning his head to look at you.

“Well you can look me in the eye at least,” you said, seeing his own want to flicker down again. “You’re a bit too nice for undercover, Sam.”

“I know. I only did this because it was Dean,” he said, forcing his head to stay up. “He’s probably going to kill me when he finds out.”

“I think relieved is the word you’re looking for,” you said standing up. “So how long are we stuck here?”

“The task force is doing a slow sweep so-”

“We’re going to be here for weeks,” you said, looking around at the cabin meant for weekend getaways, not long term living.

“I kind of snuck into your amazon account and bought a bunch of books and movies you were looking at. We’ve got a generator but we should try to limit using it at night, not attract attention,” said Sam.

“This is going to be loads of fun.”

 

Three Weeks Later

“Sam, I’m out of shaving cream. Can I use yours?” you asked, walking out of the small bathroom to where Sam was rearranging the furniture for the third time this week.

“Yeah. I don’t really need it,” he said, running a hand over his cheek that was now covered in a beard. “I figured I didn’t get you enough.”

“You got plenty, I’m just really shitty at rationing,” you said, walking to the kitchen cupboard where he kept his stuff. “You can put your toothbrush in the bathroom ya know, I don’t need the whole thing to myself, Sam.”

“No, I’m okay, it’s yours,” said Sam, nudging the chair with his hip.

“Sam, stop punishing yourself. I’m tired of you being all twitchy around me,” you said. “We share a bedroom and you don’t even relax in bed.”

“I keep telling you I can move the cot to the living room-”

“I keep telling  _you_  it’s warmer in the bedroom at night, Sam,” you said with a sigh. “What do I got to do to convince you I’m not mad anymore?”

“But you should be mad-

“You get to tell me if I can go for a walk outside or when to turn off the lights at night and all that crap but you don’t get to tell me how I feel, got it?” you said.

“Yes mam’,” said Sam, moving the chair back to where it orginially was. 

“When I’m done with my shower can we maybe go outside today?” you asked. Sam sighed and you rolled your eyes. “Come on, it’s been two days. Can we open a window at least?”

“Finish getting dressed and I’ll see what we can get for you,” said Sam, moving the chair again.

“We’ve got to find you a hobby, Sam,” you said, watching him eye the couch again. 

About thirty minutes later you were dressed and sitting at the small kitchen table, watching a caterpillar outside the window crawl up the pane of glass. Sam had stopped making noise and he was nowhere to be found when you glanced over. That was normal, sometimes he had to go and do his checks.

Thirty minutes later when he wasn’t back you finally got up and went to one of the other windows, looking around. There was no note on the table or counter. You checked all the other windows before standing back at the front door.

“I’m going to get in so much trouble,” you said, opening the door, spotting Sam walking back up the trail with his best bitch face on. “I thought something was wrong!”

“I was only getting your surprise,” he said, waving behind him as your gaze travelled to the man now hiking up the trail.

“Long time no see,” said Dean, sporting a bread of his own. “We can go home again.”

“Really?” you asked, Sam giving you a nod.

“We caught him while you were in the bathroom. Dean volunteered to be bait seeing as we weren’t getting anywhere,” said Sam. “And he was driving Cas up the wall apparently.”

“Sammy we can really go home?” you asked again, Dean reaching the front door and pulling you into a big hug.

“Yeah, we’re finally done with it.”

 

A few hours later you were walking back through your front door, noticing the layer of dust over everything, Sam proclaiming he’d clean up everything as soon as he could.

“Sam,” said Dean, stopping his younger brother in his tracks. Sam stood by the front door, looking at Dean and then you before you nodded and urged him not to let his head fall down. 

“Let me have it,” said Sam, shutting his eyes, probably expecting a fist to the face. Instead he got a hug from Dean, his eyes flying open. “I don’t understand.”

“Never do anything like that ever again or I’ll have Y/N kick your ass for me,” said Dean, holding onto Sam tight. “I am so furious with you for messing with me like that but you kept her safe so thank you.”

“Dean, don’t be too hard on Sam. I think I was finally getting him to not feel so bad about this whole thing,” you said. Dean nodded and took a step back, lifting you up and spinning you around. You’d expected a happy homecoming but even this was a little more than you were anticipating. “Sam, what did he mean  _kept_  me safe?”

“It’s nothing, sweetheart,” said Dean, not good at hiding the lie on his face.

“Sam?” you asked. He shrugged and kept his mouth shut. “He got close, didn’t he?”

“Sammy, had to hide you one night. He could have ran outside and got him but he wasn’t leaving you alone, didn’t want to scare you so he stayed and kept quiet. He did good,” said Dean, putting you down. 

“I got to fill out some reports at the station and then go clean up the cabin and pack up my stuff here but I’ll be out of here tonight,” said Sam, backing up. “I’ll see you guys later.”

He ducked out of there into the rain and over to his truck before Dean or you could say a word.

“Y/N,” asked Dean, throwing an arm over your shoulder as you both watched Sam go down the drive. “Is he okay?”

“No. I don’t think he’s okay at all,” you said, leaning into him, feeling the tension out of his body for the first time since those few short weeks of alone time you had. “He’s terrified of us. I’ve been trying to wear him down but he really doesn’t want forgiveness.”

“I’ve got a really stupid idea if you want to help me make Sammy okay again,” said Dean, leaning down to kiss your forehead. “Missed you.”

“Me too. Let’s hear this stupid idea of yours.”

 

Dean’s stupid idea turned out to be pretty ridiculous, the plan to make Sam feel like a good guy again somehow resulting in you and Dean locked outside your own house, covered head to toe in water shivering like wet dogs. When Sam finally came up the drive you could practically see his eye roll from his truck, Dean and you huddled together on the front step.

“What are you two doing?” asked Sam, dashing outside and over to the front door, unlocking it and shoving you both inside. “Geez, I just spent the past five months saving you guys, don’t die of hypothermia on me.”

You were too cold to comment as Sam kicked his shoes off and helped you and Dean with your own, a hand on each of you as he walked you to the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower.

“Undress, get in there and I’ll find you warm clothes,” said Sam, pulling the door shut. Dean gave you a shaky smile as he got out of his layers, helping you when you were stuck with your sock. Both of you pressed up against each other under the warm water, letting out sighs of relief.

“T-this is the s-stupidest p-plan on earth,” you said, wrapping your arms around him to try to get even more warmth in you.

“I k-know. It’s w-working though,” he said, rubbing up and down your back. “Just keep letting him take care of us and it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, yeah, just turn the water up hotter, I really am freezing to death,” you said. Dean stayed under the shower water with you for a long while, Sam knocking on the door and putting fresh clothes on the counter, taking your wet ones away. When you finally felt your fingers again and were walking into the living room with Dean, Sam was staring at the couch.

“Sit,” said Sam, tossing a blanket at each of you when you did so. “Really, Dean? You did this same exact thing we when were kids when I broke your arm cause I felt bad.”

“I…have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Dean, Sam flicking him in the side of the head. “Hey!”

“I’m not a little kid you can trick anymore,” he said, crossing his arms. “Are you two good or can I pack up my stuff and leave now?”

“I think Dean and I should get whatever we want from you for what you did,” you said, Dean nodding his head.

“Whatever we say, you got to do, no questions asked,” said Dean. “No matter what, understand?”

“Go ahead, I can take it,” said Sam, unfolding his arms and taking a long swallow. Dean gave you a smile and looked at Sam.

“You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying right here with us,” said Dean.

“I am not-”

“Hey, we get whatever we want, remember?” you said. You gave Sam a smile and saw Dean nod, waiting for you to do the next part. “The Hunting Ground police force was impressed with your investigation Sam. That and with the recommendation Cas gave you and your boss, well, the recently vacated position of Chief of Police is yours for the taking.”

“See? We even found you a job so you don’t feel like a bum. A nice quiet police job where you get to help people and still be a nice guy,” said Dean. “You don’t even have to give up your pension.”

“I mean, I don’t think Dean and I are asking all that much, right babe?” you said, turning to Dean with a big grin.

“No! Just want you to have a job you’ll be happier with, a home you’ll be happy with, a family you’ll be happy with…I mean you screwed with us so we should get to do whatever we want to you,” said Dean.

“This is what we want Sam,” you said, his face still blank. “No matter how much we want it though, we won’t force you to stay. We both just want you to be okay again.”

“We both forgive you. You forgive us too so let’s just be a normal family for once, alright? I miss my annoying, nerdy little brother,” said Dean. “Don’t let this ruin us. We can get something good out of it. I mean I got Y/N. You got her too if you just let us back in.”

Sam didn’t say anything but sat down on the couch, right between you and Dean, slumping down and stealing part of your blankets.

“Sammy,” said Dean, putting a hand on top his brother’s head. “You staying?”

“Yeah,” he said quietly, Dean mouthing thank you for calling in every last favor you were still owed to work the new job for Sam. “I want to stay.”

“Thanks Sam.”

 

Two Months Later

“Uh, Miss is this gentleman bothering you this evening?” asked Sam, walking into Trapper’s and taking a seat beside you at the bar where Dean was scoffing at him.

“Oh, yes, he’s such a trouble maker. I may need to borrow your handcuffs to keep him in line,” you said, Dean raising an eyebrow.

“Oh? You want to play that game tonight? I think it’s your turn to be the criminal,” said Dean, sliding a drink over for Sam. “How was work, Chief?”

“Mrs. Robinson’s dog got loose this afternoon. I spent three hours looking in the woods for him only to find out he was laying in the sun in the next yard over,” said Sam, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Want big bro to teach you some detective skills, dumbass?” asked Dean with a smirk.

“Says the guy who didn’t know I was FBI, jerk,” said Sam, ordering his normal turkey burger for dinner.

“Bitch,” said Dean, taking another sip. “Seriously, you like it? You’re happier lately.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I stayed around,” said Sam. “Even if I’m stuck with you two losers.”

“Us two losers?” you said to Dean. “ _Sammy…_ ”

“No, nope, you’re definitely a loser too, Y/N,” said Sam, ruffling the top of your head. 

“Dean, you going to defend my honor or something?” you asked, your hair all over the place at this point.

“Of course sweetheart,” said Dean, clearing his throat. “Sam…noogies are much more effective. I thought I taught you better.”

“You are both going to get it and not in the fun way,” you said, pointing at Dean as you felt Sam’s palm mess up your hair for good. “You are the police chief Sam!”

“Teasing wasn’t in the guidebook if I remember,” he said, finally letting you go and helping pat your hair back in place. He threw his baseball cap on your head when it wouldn’t go down and you saw Dean smiling at the bar out of the corner of your eye. “How’d your guys day go?”

“Good,” you said, Dean still glancing down. “Dean got a promotion.”

“Gary finally retired huh? That’s awesome Dean,” said Sam with a proud smile on his face. 

“It’s no big deal. He’s moving to Florida, said it’s time to let someone else take care of town,” said Dean, looking at Sam. “You’re doing a good job, Sam.”

“Would you just take the glory for once?” asked Sam, nodding his head. “I’m proud of you. Be happy.”

“I am. Are you?” asked Dean, cocking his in response.

“Yes. What’s with the third degree?” asked Sam.

“Just checking is all,” said Dean. Sam turned to you, knowing you cracked easier than Dean. 

“We have a thing we do, Dean and I, to make sure you don’t ever get down like that again. No way am I telling you what it is but just…we check on you sometimes,” you said, Dean seeming to be okay with you sharing that.

“Thanks,” said Sam quietly, fiddling with his drink until his burger came out. “So we going hiking still tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” said Dean, relaxing into his seat. “First annual Winchester family hiking trip. Been looking forward to it all week.”


End file.
